Los Dragones Elementales
by blackpanther340
Summary: Original de RyuuRaiden; Ichiruki; Hitsukarin. Viene un nuevo enemigo...¿Por qué quiere a Karin y Toshiro muertos? ¿Que conexión tienen Hitsugaya y Karin? Post Guerra de Invierno
1. 1 Muerte

**Los nombres de los personajes están puestos al estilo japonés, así que los apellidos van antes de sus nombres. También serán usados los honoríficos y algo de vocabulario japonés, del cual habrá algunas definiciones al final de los dos primeros capítulos. También estarán en esa zona los significados de los nombres de las zampakutos que RyuuRaiden ha creado. También habrá alguna canción relacionada con el capítulo (cosas del autor, a mí no me preguntéis ya que solo traduzco)**

**N/A** son comentarios del autor, RyuuRaiden

**N/T **son mis comentarios

"diálogo normal"

_pensamientos_

Los flashbacks tendrán escrito _*Flashback*_ delante.

~ * ~ (cambio de escena)

Rated T por su lenguaje y violencia (y no piensa cambiarlo).

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. Cualquier OC creado es de RyuuRaiden, al igual que la historia, la cual yo solo traduzco.**

Capítulo 1: Muerte

"¡Pásalo aquí, Karin!"

La joven chica de pelo negro estuvo de acuerdo y pasó el balón diagonalmente a su amigo y compañero de equipo Haru **(A/N: Los chicos no fueron nombrados en el episodio 132, así que les puse nombres)**. Entonces él corrio hacia la portería contraria con el balón y la pateó justo cuando el árbitro pitó para señalar el final del partido.

"Buen partido, Karin," dijo Haru mientras él y el resto del equipo se dirigía rumbo a su capitana. Karin los miró, y tomó nota de lo mucho que habían mejorado en los últimos dos años.

"Sip, lo fue,"dijo Karin. "Vosotros, chicos, estuvisteis genial. No vengáis a practicar mañana por la mañana porque os dejaré un descanso."

"¿En serio?" gritaron todos.

Karin asintió.

"Gracias Kurosaki," dijo Haru.

"Sip, ha sido muy amable de tu parte," dijo su portero, Kin.

"Y no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento. Realmente llevo muy atrasados mis deberes," dijo suavemente Mitsuru.

"Igualmente. Mis notas han bajado un poco y necesito volver a subirlas antes de que mis padres se den cuenta," añadió Takumi.

" Bueno, entonces aprovechad esta oportunidad para trabajar y tener algo de descanso extra," ordenó Karin.

Ellos asintieron cuando el móvil de Karin comenzó a sonar en su bolsa. Ella fue hasta su bolsa mientras ellos guardaban sus cosas y la esperaban para irse a casa. Karin miró el número en la pantalla y sonrió suavemente.

"Hey Yuzu. ¿ Qué pasa?"preguntó Karin.

"Me preguntaba si podrías traerme algunas cosas de la verdulería, para poder hacer una cena especial ,"contestó Yuzu.

"De acuerdo.¿Qué necesitas?" Karin escribió en su mano lo que quería Yuzu. "Ok, te veré en un rato." Y colgó.

"Hasta luego, chicos," dijo Karin mientras se marchaba.

"Bye," corearon los chicos.

La chica de 13 años caminaba en silencio. Pensó en su equipo mientras iba a la tienda. Su equipo había cambiado mucho desde que eran estudiantes de la escuela elemental que ganaron a unos de la escuela media con la ayuda de un Shinigami de pelo blanco.

Pensar en el Shinigami le recordó a su hermano. _Ichi-nii..._ Pensó Karin mientras paraba para observar el oscurecido cielo. Se sonrió a si misma y continuó caminando mientras pensaba _He estado mirando al cielo más a menudo, desde que se marchó. Ichi-nii, espero que seas feliz en la Sociedad de Almas ahora._

Ichigo no había muerto en realidad, pero el año anterior después de que la Guerra de Invierno terminase, decidió que después de dos años, había tenido suficiente viviendo una doble vida y eligió ir permanentemente a la Sociedad de Almas. Una vez allí, tenía garantizada la capitanía, y el Soutaicho le entregó el haori blanco de capitán.

Ella no lo veía desde que se fue. Pero antes de irse, se tomó la oportunidad de explicarle sobre la Sociedad de Almas, los Hollows, y los Shinigami. Su padre, Isshin, también aprovechó la oportunidad para mostrarles a sus hijos que él era un ex-Shinigami, diciéndoles que era el antiguo capitań de la 10ª División del Gotei 13. Ella ahora tenía conocimientos básicos de todo, pero su padre le dijo que si tenía alguna pregunta más específica fuera a preguntársela a Urahara Kisuke. Después de que Ichigo se fuese a la Sociedad de Almas, Karin fue a su tienda para preguntarle sobre los Arrancar y sobre lo que ocurrió en la Guerra Invernal, para poder enterder por lo que él había pasado.

Karin volvió de sus pensamientos del pasado año y se dio cuenta de que estaba justamente fuera de la tienda. Entró y fue saludada por el tendero, Aki Shiro.

"Bueno, si no es otra que una de mis clientas favoritas. Konichiwa, Kurosaki Karin!Espero que tú, Yuzu y tu padre estéis bien," dijo él.

Karin sonrió. "Konichiwa, Shiro-kun. Si, todos estamos bien," contestó ella mientras miraba por las repisas en busca de lo que necesitaba.

Ël tenía algunas de las mejores ofertas en comida de la ciudad de Karakura. Aunque la tienda fuera pequeña, tenía un buen negocio, pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie más allí con la excepción de ella misma y Shiro. Su tienda era lo suficientemente pequeña para poder tener una conversación clara, así que continuaron hablando mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos.

"¿Qué tal lo está haciendo tu hermano mayor?" preguntó.

"No lo sé. Hace un tiempo que no escuchamos nada de él, pero está viajando mucho y está muy ocupado, así que no siempre tiene tiempo para llamarnos y decirnos que está bien. Pero mi padre, Yuzu y yo esperamos que lo esté haciendo bien," mintió mientras llevaba su compra a la caja registradora para llevársela. Esa era la historia que habían decidido contar antes de que Ichigo se marchase.

"Mantente positiva. Eso es lo que hay que hacer cuando un familiar viaja todo el tiempo."

A la mitad de pasar su compra por la caja registradora, Shiro puso de repente una cara enfadada y dijo, "¿ Podría ayudarle en algo?"

Karin se giró y se fijó en la persona que caminaba hacia ellos. La persona llevaba unos vaqueros y deportes y también una enorme sudadera negra con una gran capucha que cubría su rostro entero. Entonces, sacó una pistola, apuntó a Shiro y ambos, Shiro y Karin, tenían una mirada demiedo en sus rostros.

"Pon el dinero de la caja en esta bolsa," dijo con voz ronca mientras lanzaba la bolsa a Shiro. Shiro soló miró la bolsa sobre la mesa. Karin sabía que él era alguien a quien no le gustaba que lo tratasen así, pero el tipo tenía una pistola. "Hazlo o ella muere," dijo el ladrón mientras cogía a Karin por el brazo y apuntaba a su cabeza con la pistola.

Entonces Shiro hizo lo que le habían dicho. No quería que Karin pagase por su desafío. El ladrón quitó su mano de encima del brazo de Karin para coger la bolsa de dinero de Shiro. Justo cuando el intercambio iba a ocurrir, Karin golpeó al ladrón en la mandíbula.

"Estúpida puta," gritó. Cogió la pistola y disparó a Karin dos veces en el pecho. Mientras Karin caía hacia atrás rumbo al suelo, el ladrón cogió la bolsa y salió corriendo de la tienda. Shiro saltó sobre la mesa a donde estaba Karin con un teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia que fuera a por ella.

~ * ~

Isshin caminaba alrededor de la sala de espera mientras su hija rubia estaba sentada en una silla con silenciosas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Estaban en una área privada y apartada para poder estar solos. Aún así, también estaban allí algunos de los amigos de Ichigo con ellos, ya que él no podía estar. Inoue Orihime estaba cerca de Yuzu con su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Yuzu, y Arisawa Tatsuki estaba en el otro lado de Yuzu, sujetando su mano izquierda con su derecha. Ishida Uryu y Sado Yasutora, también llamado Chad, estaban apoyados sobre una de las paredes de la sala. Urahara Kisuke también había ido. Ishida Ryuken estaba de pie mirando por la venta de la sala de espera.

Karin había estado en cirugía cerca de cuatro horas. Cuando la llevaron dentro Ryuken llamó a Isshin para hacérselo saber, así que no fue sorprendente cuando él y su otra hija llegaron. Yuzu e Isshin se sorprendieron mucho cuando los amigo de Ichigo y Urahara llegaron a la habitación privada pocos minutos después de que ellos llegaran.

"Mi padre me llamó para hacérmelo saber. Así que llamé a los demás amigos de Ichigo, para que podamos estar aquí ahora en su lugar," dijo el joven Ishida.

Después de que Ishida dijera eso, Urahara se acercó a Isshin y habló con él en susurros durante unos minutos antes de moverse para mirar por la ventana junto al Ishida mayor.

Así que esperaron en silencio, rezando por que Karin pudiera continuar.

La puerta a la habitación se abrió y un doctor con ropas quirúrgicas caminó hacia ellos, que se levantaron y centraron su atención en el cirujano esperando buenas noticias.

El cirujano miró a Isshin con cara de disculpa y dijo "Lo siento mucho."

Con esas tres palabras, Yuzu comenzó a llorar e Isshin incluso tenía lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos. Todos cerraron los ojos dejando que la noticia entrase. Orihime y Tatsuki abrazaron más fuerte a Yuzu.

"Perdió mucha sangre incluso antes de que llegara y no pudimos reparar todo el daño que las balas le habían hecho. De nuevo, lo siento," dijo quedamente el doctor.

Isshin asintió y dijo "Está bien; Sé que tú y los demás del grupo de cirujía habéis hecho todo lo que podíais, así que gracias."

El cirujano asintió. "LA enfermeras deben haber terminado ya de ponerle los puntos, así que si quieres venir conigo y verla, entonces estás más que bienvenido."

Isshin fue el único que entró con él en la sala de operaciones que el cirujano había usado para Karin y fue a verla encima de la mesa con una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo. Caminó hasta ella y cogió su mano que empezaba a ponerse fría.

_¡Oh, Masaki! He fallado mi trabajo como padre de siempre proteger a nuestros hijos porque hemos perdido a una de nuestras adorads hijas…_ Isshin no podía aguantar más sus lágrimas. Comenzaron a caer rápidamente por su cara en memoria de su hija muerta.

**Song: Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult**

**Triste el primer capítulo, ¿no? Aún así espero que os haya gustado, tanto como a mi leerlo y traducirlo. Si queréis seguir leyendo sin esperar a que traduzca podéis ir a la página de RyuuRaiden...aunque si queréis leerlo traducido solo esperad un poco y lo subiré. Por cierto, dejar un review no cuesta nada, y tanto a mi como a RyuuRaiden nos agradará que nos dejéis alguno. Hasta la próxima.**

**Y ahora, las definiciones:**

**-soutaicho (Capitán General)**

**-taicho (Capitan)**

**-fukutaicho (Teniente)**

**[Domo] Arigato (Gracias)**

**Ano (Ummm)**

**Hai (Si)**

**Iie (No)**

**Gomen[asai] (Lo siento)**

**Urusai! (¡Cállate!)**

**Nii-sama (Hermano)**

**Konichiwa (Hola)**

**Sayonara (Adiós)**

**Nani? (¿Qué?)**

**Baka (Idiota)**

**Matte! (¡Espera!)**


	2. 2 El Funeral

**Cuando las Zampakutos entren a escena, se cambiará la guía de diálogos**

**N/A** son comentarios del autor, RyuuRaiden

**N/T **son mis comentarios

"diálogo normal"

_pensamientos_

Los flashbacks tendrán escrito _*Flashback*_ delante y estarán en cursiva.

~ * ~ (cambio de escena)

Rated T por su lenguaje y violencia (y no piensa cambiarlo).

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. Cualquier OC creado es de RyuuRaiden, al igual que la historia, la cual yo solo traduzco.**

Capítulo 2: Funeral

_*Flashback*_

_Ichigo se estirazó cuando hubo terminado los últimos fragmentos de papeleo que los capitanes tenían que hacer. Abrió el cajón superior de su escritorio y dejó un sello que tenía su firma dentro. Fue el regalo de Urahara de cuando recibió la capitanía y salvó a Ichigo de muchos dolores de manos y reducción del tiempo que llevaba encargarse del papeleo. Se levantó y cogió su haori blanco sin mangas con una línea negra dentro y comenzó a salir de la oficina para dar un paseo, pero cuando abrió la puerta, vio a su Teniente, Hinamori Momo, que iba a entrar con otro pequeño monton de papeles._

"¿Más papeleo_?" preguntó Ichigo mientras se apartaba para dejarla entrar._

"_Hai, Taicho," contestó ella mientras entraba dentro de su oficina para poner el montón encima de su escritorio. "Al menos no es tanto y has sido capaz de terminar lo demás."_

"Cierto_. Pero me voy a tomar un descanso e iré a dar un paseo, así que lo haré cuando vuelva."_

"_Hai, Kurosaki-taicho," contestó Momo._

"Puedes cortar el rollo formal_, Momo. He estado aquí durante un año, así que simplemente llámame Ichigo."_

_Momo movió su cabeza en una negativa. "Lo siento Taicho, pero eso sería rudo y no he sido criada así," dijo._

_Ichigo suspiró. "¿Entonces podrías al menos ser de alguna forma informal al menos una vez? Solo llámame Ichigo-taicho si te hace feliz."_

_Momo sonrió suavemente y asintió. "Lo haré lo mejor que pueda Kuro-…Ichigo-taicho."_

_Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa, "¿Ves? ¿A que no ha sido tan difícil? Volveré en cerca de una hora para terminar ese pequeño montón. Hasta luego Momo," dijo él mientras salía de su oficina._

_Ichigo caminó atravesando el Seireitei hacia uno de sus lugares favoritos. Ironicamente, dicho lugar estaba en la Colina Sokyoku, el viejo terreno de ejecución que casi fue la tumba de Rukia. Una puerta senkai estaba colocada donde una vez estuvo erigida la cruz del Sokyoku, pero algunos Shinigamis habían convertido la alguna vez estéril tierra en una especie de jardín. La hierba había crecido y distintos tipos de árboles y flores habían sido plantados. Bajo los árboles de sakura era donde Ichigo encontraba el lugar más tranquilo de la colina. _(**N/T**: los árboles de sakura son los cerezos, por si alguien no lo sabía)

_Ichigo llegó y se mantuvo en pie mirando al Seireitei con su haori de capitán flotando en el viento. Finalmente se tumbó y miró hacia el cielo. Estaba claro, un día soleado con apenas unas nubes en el cielo. Le recordó su antiguo hogar en Karakura._

"_Espero que todos estén bien sin mi," dijo a la nada._

"_Estoy segura de que lo están Ichigo__," dijo una familiar voz femenina. Ichigo miró hacia su derecha para ver a Kyoraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jushiro, Abarai Renji, y Kuchiki Rukia en pie cerca de él._

"_Realmente quiero que estés en lo cierto, Rukia."_

"_Isshin no dejaría que nada le pasase a tus hermanas, Kurosaki-kun," dijo Kyoraku._

"_Estoy de acuerdo. Siempre fue muy protector con su escuadón cuando era capitán de la décima, así que ¿por qué no prodría ser de esa forma con sus propias hijas? En mi opinión, como son sus propias hijas, él sea probablemente mucho más protector," indicó Ukitake._

"_Sin mencionar que todos tus amigos siguen allí, al igual que Urahara, Tessai, y Yoruichi para ayudar a cuidarlas," añadió Renji._

_Ichigo sonrió por segunda vez en diez minutos para agradecerles sus tranquilizadoras palabras. Había hecho muy buenos amigos mientras aún era un Shinigami Sustituto y le hizo feliz que todos ellos dijeran que cuidarían a su familia por él cuando fue a la Quinta División._

"_De todas formas, ¿qué hacéis todos aquí__?" preguntó Ichigo mientras los Shinigamis se sentaron cerca de él o, en el caso de Kyoraku, se tumbaron._

"_Ukitake y yo íbamos a ir a dar un paseo y nos encontramos con su Teniente y Abarai-kun y los trajimos todo el camino hasta aquí porque parecía que necesitaban un descanso," dijo Shunsui._

_Realmente parecía que los dos fukutaichos presentes necesitaban un descanso. Rukia parecía estar peor que Renji, ya que ella tenía que ocuparse prácticamente de todo en la 13° División siempre que Ukitake no estuviera lo suficientemente bien, lo que era muy a menudo. El capitán de Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, había finalmente aceptado dejar que Rukia obtuviera una posición fija después de la Guerra de Invierno con Aizen, que había terminado con la victoria de la Sociedad de Almas. Ukitake se acercó a él para pedirle que ella fuera su fukutaicho e hizo bien presente que sus poderes era iguales a los que un Teniente tenía que tener, aunque no fuera muy buena en el arte de la espada. Aseguró que los poderes de hielo de su Zanpakuto y su Kido eran suficientes para superar esa debilidad. Al día siguiente, Ukitake se acercó a ella y le dió la insignia de fukutaicho que tenía la flor y el número del decimotercer escuadrón._

_Se sentaron en silencio y disfrutaron el agradable día durante 45 minutos antes de sentir un reiatsu familiar aproximándose a ellos. Y suficientemente seguros, vieron a Kuchiki Byakuya caminando hacia ellos con su bufanda y haori de capitán flotando en el viento con la misma expresión que simpre tenía en su cara._

"_Abarai-fukutaicho. Espero que hayas terminado tu papeleo," dijo en una voz desprovista de sentimiento._

"La mayoría_, Taicho. Lo terminaré cuando vuelva a la oficinaI," contestó Renji._

_Byakuya asintió mientras Ichigo se levantaba. "Me encantaría quedarme, pero también tengo papeleo que terminar en la 5°, así que os veré luego," dijo Ichigo. Se giró y estaba a punto de hacer shumpo hasta su oficina cuando la puerta senkai se abrió. Tres capitanes y dos tenientes se levantaron y pusieron sus manos en los mangos de sus Zanpakutos, listos para cogerlas si fuera necesario, Ichigo no había llevado a Zangetsu con él, así que se preparó para usar combate mano a mano._

_Fuera de la puerta Senkai, vino alguien que nadie esperaba. La Diosa del Shumpo, Shihoin Yoruichi._

"¡_Yoruichi-san! Nos has asustado un poco a todos," dijo Ukitake mientras todas sus manos dejaban sus espadas y la puerta Senkai se cerró._

"Siento eso, pero he venidocon graves noticias para ti, _Ichigo," dijo ella con una mirada triste en su rostro._

_Ichigo estaba asustado para preguntarle qué noticias traía, pero aún así lo hizo. "¿Qué ha ocurrido Yoruichi?" le pregunto con una mirada temerosa en su cara._

"Tu hermana_, Karin, le han disparado y está en cirugía justo ahora. Urahara abrió la puerta senkai para que viniese y te lo contara. Trabajó en alguna de sus tecnologías y consiguió que su puerta senkai se conectase a esta, así sería más rápido, pero tardó dos horas en hacerse. Urahara fue al hospital para contarle a tu padre que vendría yo aquí para darte el mensaje sobre tu hermana."_

_Ichigo se quedó de pie, en shock, por las noticias sobre Karin. Los capitanes y tenientes lo observaron, preguntándose que haría._

"_Ukitake-taicho, ¿sería tan amable para reabrir esta puerta senkai para mi?" preguntó Ichigo con una voz apena audible._

"_Seguro__, pero puede tardar un rato" contestó él._

"_Entonces, por favor, empieza,"dijo Ichigo con una dura voz. Ukitake desapareció al haber usado shumpo para volvel a su división. Nadie nunca había visto así a Ichigo._

_Todos continuaron observándole y él, también, desapareció con shumpo._

"_Pobre cría,__"dijo Renji._

_Rukia miró al suelo. "Nii-sama, me gustaría ir al mundo real con Ichigo. Va a necesitar que todos sus amigos lo apoyen, especialmente si Karin muere. Él fue capaz de pasar la muerte de su madre, pero siento que nos necesitará si su hermana también muere."_

"_Taicho, también me gustaría ir. Por las mismas razones de Rukia, pero también porque él es mi mejor amigo," indicó Renji._

_Byakuya los observó y escuchó pacientemente mientras hablaban. "De acuerdo," dijo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su división._

"_Ha sido más fácil de lo que creía sería," dijo con una mueca Renji._

"_Necesito volver a mi división para dejar que Ukitake-taicho lo sepa. No os vayáis sin mi," dijo Rukia y se marchó de vuelta a su división._

"_Hasta luego__ Yoruichi-san. También necesito encargarme de algunas cosas en mi división," dijo Renji y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Byakuya._

_Yoruichi sonrió y dijo suavemente, "Ichigo…tienes unos buenos amigos."_

_~ * ~_

_Ichigo entró con prisa a su oficina y encontró a Momo trabajando en su propio papeleo. Ella le miró y vio el estrés en la cara de su taicho._

"_¿Taicho? ¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó._

_Fue hacia el espadero _(**N/T:** sword rack...sword es espada y rack es algo así como percha, escurridor, etc. así que la mejor palabra que se me ocurrió ha sido esta_) que estaba cerca de su escritorio y cogió a Zangetsu. "Mi hermana, Karin, ha sido disparada en el mundo real," dijo mientras colocaba a Zangetsu en su espalda. "Me iré tan pronto como Ukitake me envíe una Mariposa Infernal diciendome que la puerta senkai está abierta, así que necesito que te ocupes del fuerte mientras esté fuera."_

_Momo tomó aire y habló a su capitán. "No hay problema Taicho. ¡Déjeme la 5° División a mi!"_

_Ichigo asintió y dejó la oficina rumbo a la 1° División._

_Tan pronto como llegó a las puertas del Comandante General, golpeó la puerta y entró._

"_Kurosaki-taicho. Espero que tengas una buena razón para irrumpir en mi oficina," dijo el viejo Capitán General._

_Ichigo se inclinó rápidamente y contestó, "Yamamoto-soutaicho, mi hermana ha sido disparada y no sé si vivirá o no, así que me iré al mundo real tan pronto como Ukitake-taicho me diga que la puerta senkai ha sido abierta."_

"_Supuse que no podría pararte, pero incluso si pudiera, no lo haría. Es un problema grave y espero que tu hermana lo supere," dijo Yamamoto. Ichigo lo miró en shock por lo que Yamamoto había dicho y por la compasión que había en su voz. "¿Qué?"_

_Ichigo movió su cabeza y contestó, "Nada."_

_Entonces ambos escucharon un anuncio sobre el Seireitei de Ukitake, "Kurosaki-taicho, donde sea que estés, la puerta senkai está abierta, así que ven."_

_Ichigo miró al Soutaicho, asintió en agradecimiento y comenzó a hacer shumpo rumbo a la puerta. Una vez allí, encontró a Rukia y Renji esperando con Yoruichi._

"_Vámonos ya," dijo Yoruichi y pasaron rápidamente para llegar hasta Karin._

~ * ~

*Presente*

Ichigo, Yoruichi, Renji, y Rukia habían llegado muy tarde al hospital. Tessai les había dado sus gigais antes de salir de la tienda de Urahara. Fueron al área de espera privada e Ichigo se encontró abordado por una Yuzo que lloraba en su hombro. Fue en busca de su padre y lo encontró en la sala de operaciones llorando sobre el cuerpo de Karin. Cuando Isshin finalmente salió, Ichigo estaba sentado en el suelo con lágrimas callendo por su rostro. Se levantó y, por una vez, ambos actuaron civilizadamente.

"Entra y mírala. Necesito volver con Yuzu," dijo Isshin.

"Si, no se ha tomado a bien la noticia, ¿no?" preguntó Ichigo.

Isshin movió su cabeza, "No. Pienso que se culpa a sí misma porque fue ella la que llamó a Karin para que fuera a la tienda para comprarle los ingredientes para la cena, fue allí donde le dispararon." Comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la sala de espera mientras que Ichigo entró en la sala de operaciones. "¿Ichigo?" le llamó Isshin. Ichigo giró su cabeza para mirar a su padre. "Me alegra que hayas vuelto."

Ichigo asintió. "Desearía haber venido bajo más alegres circunstancias. Dile a Urahara que he dicho gracias por llevarme el mensaje."

Isshin asintió y se fue mientras Ichigo entraba.

"Lo siento, llego tarde Karin. Desearía haber llegado aquí antes,"indicó Ichigo mientras una nueva ola de lágrimas caía silenciosamente por su cara. Tras unos pocos minutos, volvió a la sala de espera para llorar junto a sus amigos y familia.

~ * ~

Unos pocos dias después, se hizo el funeral de Karin. Fue una pequeña ceremonia. La misma gente de la sala de espera del hospital se mostró, pero en el funeral, el resto del grupo de Urahara fua para mostrar sus respetos. La lápida de Karin fue colocada cerca de la de Masaki. El funeral fue algo duro para todos, pero más para la familia de Karin.

Después de que el funeral terminase, volvieron a la casa de los Kurosaki donde Yuzu les sirvió la comida a todos, la cual había hecho uno de los platos favoritos de Karin. Cuando todos se llenaron y Ryuken, el grupo de Urahara, y Tatsuki se marcharon, Ichigo y sus amigo subieron a su habitación donde él les contó que Yuzu se sentía responsable de la muerte de Karin.

"¡Eso es absolutamente ridículo!" exclamaron Rukia y Orihime.

Ichigo se encongió de hombros. "Así es como se siente. De todas formas, ¿alguno ha sentido el reiatsu de Karin por Karakura?" Todos negaron con la cabeza. "Así que eso significa que ella ha pasado sola hacia la Sociedad de Almas y que incluso si la encuentro no me recordará a mi o nada sobre su pasado," dijo él mientras miraba el suelo.

"¿Qué no voy a recordar?" preguntó una voz.

Todos miraron alrededor preguntándose qué acababan de escuchar.

"¿Kurosaki-chan?" llamó Orihime.

Entonces sintieron un pequeño reiatsu procedente de la habitación de Yuzu y Karin y se dirigieron hacia allí. Cuando llegaron, vieron el alma de Karin sentada sobre su cama con su cadena del alma en su pecho.

"¿Karin?" susurró Ichigo, no queriendo alarmar a su padre o hermana, que aún estaba en la planta baja.

"Su alma debe haberse quedado porque quisiera quedarse con su familia o porque quería verte, Ichigo, antes de continuar," dijo Rukia. "Creo que su alma no ha aparecido hasta ahora solo porque su cuerpo necesitaba tiempo para estar un tiempo en paz."

"Bien, si ella está aquí, entonces necesita ir a la Sociedad de Almas antes de que se convierta en un hollow o sea atacada por uno," dijo Renji.

Ichigo miró a Karin que dijo, "Rukia tiene razón. Yo sabía lo de la pérdida de memoria cuando muere la gente, pero quería verte." Ichigo sonrió y la abrazó.

"Es bueno verte Karin. Incluso si ahora estás muerta," dijo Ichigo. Se soltó del abrazo y dijo, "Necesito quedarme por el bien de Yuzu, así que partiremos hacia la Sociedad de Almas mañana por la noche." Karin asintió, aceptando.

"Ichigo, ¿vas a hacerle el entierro del alma?" preguntó Rukia.

Él movió su cabeza, "No quiero que pierda sus recuerdos. Al menos, si eso está bien para ti, Karin."

"Está bien. Tampoco quiero perder mis recuerdos," contestó ella.

"Entonces todo bien. Me voy a hacer una ronda rápida por Karakura para matar a cualquier hollow, si me necesitáis más tarde, me encontraréis en la tienda de Urahara," dijo Renji y salió de la habitación de Karin.

"Necesito reportarlo a la Sociedad de Almas,"dijo Rukia. "¡ os veré mañana!"

Mientras ella se marchaba, Orihime, Ishida, y Chad dijeron adiós a la familia Kurosaki.

"Quédate en la casa hasta la mañana, Karin. No quiero perderte dos veces en un día," pidió Ichigo.

Karin asintió y se quedó en la cama.

Poco después, la familia Kurosaki se fue a dormir, excepto Karin, que puso su mano sobre la de Yuzu.

_No fue tu culpa Yuzu. Quiero que lo sepas. No te culpo para nada, y tampoco lo hacen papá e Ichigo, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza. No sé qué haré una vez llegue a la Sociedad de Almas, pero aún tengo mis recuerdos y prometo hacerte a ti, a Ichigo, papá y mamá estar orgullosos de mí sin importar lo que pase,_ pensaba Karin. Continuó observando a su hermana hasta que llegó la mañana. Ahora solo le quedaba medio día antes de dejar el mundo real para ir a la Sociedad de Almas.

**Song: The Promised Land by Nobuo Uematsu (de Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children)**

**Vendrán cosas buenas en los siguientes capítulos. Espero que lo estéis disfrutando, porque para lo normal en mí, estoy tardando muy poco en publicar. Gracias a los que dejasteis reviews y a los que ya han añadido esta traducción a sus favoritos. Espero que volváis a dejarme reviews en este capi, me hacen muy feliz. Por cierto, las puertas senkai también son llamadas senkaimon, pero bueno, sigue siendo lo mismo. Hasta la próxima**

**Y ahora las definiciones (la última vez que se ponen)**

**-soutaicho (Capitan general)**

**-taicho (Capitan)**

**-fukutaicho (Teniente)**

**[Domo] Arigato (Gracias)**

**Ano (Ummh)**

**Hai (Sí)**

**Iie (No)**

**Gomen[asai] (Lo siento)**

**Urusai! (¡Cállate!)**

**Nii-sama (Hermano)**

**Konichiwa (Hola)**

**Sayonara (Adiós)**

**Nani? (¿Qué?)**

**Baka (Idiota)**

**Matte! (¡Espera!)**


	3. 3 Recuerdos

**N/A** son comentarios del autor, RyuuRaiden

**N/T **son mis comentarios

"diálogo normal"

_pensamientos_

Los flashbacks tendrán escrito _*Flashback*_ delante y estarán en cursiva.

~ * ~ (cambio de escena)

Rated T por su lenguaje y violencia (y no piensa cambiarlo).

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. Cualquier OC creado es de RyuuRaiden, al igual que la historia, la cual yo solo traduzco.**

Capítulo 3: Recuerdos

Ichigo abrió sus ojos y dejó que se ajustasen a la luz que atravesaba su ventana.

"Ya es hora de que te levantes," dijo Rukia desde el suelo.

Se sentó y se fijó en que ella estaba dibujando algo. _Diez yenes _(**N/T**: en lugar de yenes, tendría que haber puesto dólares, pero me pareció que pegaba más poner la moneda japonesa) _a que dice que es_ _ Chappy_ pensó él mientras se ponía en pie y se estirazaba. Desde el ángulo en que se encontraba, Ichigo vio que había acertado en lo que había adivinado y se sonrió.

"Karin se ha quedado en la casa toda la noche, así que ya lo sabes. No sentí que su reiatsu dejase su vieja habitación, así que podría adivinar que se quedó con Yuzu toda la noche. Además, el desayuno pronto estará listo," dijo Rukia sin dejar de mirar su dibujo.

Ichigo asintió en agradecimiento a Rukia y fue a su cuarto de baño para cambiarse. Salió llevando puestos unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta blanca. Rukia se levantó y se ajustó el claro vestido azul que llegaba a sus rodillas.

"Se está sorprendentemente tranquilo aquí sin Kon," dijo ella.

Ichigo asintió y le sonrió. " Fue su elección irse a la tienda de Urahara con Ririn, Claude, y Nova cuando yo me fui. Podría adivinar que pensó que aguantar a Yuzu aquí era un poco más de lo que podía soportar. ¿Debería bajar?"

Rukia asintió y tan pronto como dieron un paso al pasillo, pudieron oler los tentadores aromas de la comida que Yuzu estaba haciendo. Bajaron y encontraron a Isshin sentado a la cabeza de la mesa leyendo el periódico con el alma de Karin apoyada sobre la pared a su izquierda. Ichigo y Rukia se miraron el uno al otro y sabían que Isshin podía verla, pero eligió pretender que ella no estaba allí en temor de que Yuzu lo escuchara hablar y pensara que él estaba loco por hablar con su hija muerta, a la que Yuzu no podía ver.

El reiatsu de Yuzu no había realmente crecido mucho en los últimos dos años. Aún podía solo ver las siluetas de los hollow, pero no podía verlos completamente de la forma en que Karin lo hacía. A Isshin no le gustaba guardarle secretos a Yuzu, pero ella no tenía suficiente reiatsu como para ver Shinigamis, así que no podría verle a él o a Ichigo si alguno de ellos se transformara en Shinigami para intentar persuadirla de que la Sociedad de Almas, los Shinigamis y los Hollows existían realmente.

Karin miró a Rukia e Ichigo. "Buenos días Rukia-san, Ichi-nii."

Ellos sonrieron y asintieron mientras se sentaban cerca el uno del otro a la izquierda de Isshin en espera de que Yuzu terminase de hacer el desayuno. Ella salió con un desayuno que se veía delicioso y todo comenzaron a desayunar en silencio durante unos pocos minutos.

Isshin lo rompió. "Así que, Ichigo, ¿cuándo tienes que volver a trabajar?" preguntó, obviamente refiriéndose a la Sociedad de Almas.

"Tengo que irme esta noche," dijo él mientras metía en su boca lo que quedaba de su comida.

"¡Pero solo has estado aquí unos pocos días! ¿No podrías quedarte un poco más?" lloró Yuzu.

Ichigo movió su cabeza. "Mi 'jefe' me dejó venir tan pronto le dije lo de Karin. Le debo el volver al trabajo tan pronto como sea posible y ahora que ha terminado el funeral de Karin, puedo."

Yuzu miró su plato vacío y asintió solemnemente. Se levantó, recogió todos los platos y los llevó a la cocina para limpiarlos.

"Hey Ichi-nii ¿Podría hablar contigo arriba un segundo?" preguntó Karin.

Ichigo asintió levemente su consentimiento y se levantó para volver arriba a su habitación.

"Ichigo, Rukia, estaré en la clínica si me necesitáis para algo," les contó Isshin mientras ellos subían con Karin.

"Así que ¿cuál es el plan para hoy Ichi-nii?" preguntó Karin.

"No lo sé. Solo sé que vamos a traspasar la puerta senkai de Urahara esta noche para ir a la Sociedad de Almas. Es tu último día en el mundo real antes de irnos, así que es tuyo."

Karin asintió y empezó a pensar qué quería hacer en su último día en Karakura mientras Ichigo y Rukia empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

"Anoche llamé a la Sociedad de Almas cuando escuché tu plan de llevar a Karin via senkaimon a la Sociedad de Almas y les pregunté si todo estaba bien. Dijeron que si y que vendrás Mariposas Infernales para escoltarnos a ti, a mi a Karin y a Renji de vuelta al Seireitei,"dijo Rukia. "Tengo un pensamiento curioso, Ichigo, sobre qué hará Karin en el Seireitei ya que es obvio que no quieres que ella vaya al Rukongai."

Ichigo se encogió de hombros cuando pensó en su hermana sola en el Rukongai y contestó, "Es una Kurosaki. Hará lo que ella quiera, cuando ella quiera. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás se aburra tanto que Karin quiera ir a la Academia Shinigami."

Karin se animó al escuchar que su hermano podría estar de acuerdo en que ella fuera allí. "¿Estás de cuerdo en que ella se convierta en Shinigami?" preguntó Rukia.

"¿por qué no dejarla convertirse en un Shinigami? Puede que no sea bueno es eso de sentir reiatsu, pero al menos puedo decir que ha habido un aumento de reiatsu en Karin."

"¿No muy bueno? Ichigo, apestas en ello. Tu kido es un 0 absoluto en tu información de batalla."

"Urusai! Kenpachi también tiene 0. Yo compenso la falta de kido con todo lo demás."

Rukia se levantó y dijo calladamente, "Touché…"

"Perdonad. ¿Qué es una información de batalla?" interrumpió Karin.

"Cuando un Shinigami se convierte en uno de los Capitanes del Gotei 13, son puestos a prueba por el soutaicho y otros dos capitanes. Durante esta prueba, el ataque del Shingami, defensea, agilidad, kido, inteligencia, y energía física son todos medidos y se les da un número de 0 a 100 al final. Los Capitanes usan dieces para hacer el recuento más fácil. Por ejemplo, el ataque y la defensa deIchigo tienen ambos 90, en agilidad e inteligencia tiene 80, energía física es 100, y kido es 0. Esos números sumados hacen la información de batalla del Capitán, así que la de Ichigo es de 440," le contó Rukia a Karin.

"Wow. ¿Quién tiene la mejor información?"

"Yamamoto-soutaicho tiene el más alto, en 560. Tiene en todas las categorías 100 excepto en energía física," contestó Ichigo. "¿ Has pensado algo sobre lo que quieres hacer hoy?"

Karin asintió. "Me gustaría dar un paseo por ahí y visitar algunos lugares especiales míos en Karakura."

"Ok, pero voy a ir contigo solo en el caso de que se muestre algún Hollow. Rukia, ¿vienes?"

"Si está bien para Karin, entonces por supuesto," Rukia la miró.

"Por mi está bien. Puedes adelantarte y llamar a Orihime-chan, a Renji, y a los otros si quieres. Mientras más seamos, mejor," contestó Karin.

"Quiero pasarme por la tienda de Urahara, así podré coger a Kon en caso de que necesite cambiar a mi forma Shinigami, así que podemos pillar a Renji entonces. Rukia, llama a Inoue e invítala a ella y a Tatsuki mientras yo llamo a Chad e Ishida," dijo Ichigo.

Rukia asintió y fue al pasillo para hacer las llamadas, mientras Ichigo sacaba su móvil para hacer las suyas.

"Yuzu, dile a Papé que Rukia y yo vamos a encontrarnos con nuestros amigos y que nosotros volveremos más tarde," dijo Ichigo mientras él, Rukia, y el alma de Karin bajaban las escaleras.

"Ok," dijo ella desdé el sofá del cuarto familiar.

Salieron y recorrieron el camino hacia la tienda de Urahara.

"Nee-san!" lloró Kon mientras embestía a Rukia cuando llegaron.

Rukia le golpeó hacia abajo con su pie. "También es bueno verte Kon."

_Ah, aún la misma Nee-san que recuerdo_ pensó Kon mientras ella quitaba su pie de su cabeza de peluche. Ella lo cogió y lo puso sobre su hombro.

"Yo Renji. ¿Listo para venir?" preguntó Ichigo.

"Yep," dijo él mientras caminaba a la puerta frontal para ver a Ichigo en pie cerca de Rukia, que tenía a Kon sobre su hombro, y el alma de Karin hablando con Ururu y Jinta, que estaban jugando fuera. Urahara, Tessai, y Yoruichi también salieron.

"Kurosaki-san, la puerta senkai estará preparada para que volváis esta noche a la Sociedad de Almas con tu hermana," dijo Urahara.

"Lo sé. Rukia me contó que lo harías. Gracias Urahara-san," indicó Ichigo.

"Así que, ¿dónde está el resto de tu grupo, Ichigo?" preguntó Yoruichi.

"Orihime no se siente muy bien y Tatsuki está en su casa en el caso de que necesite algo. Chad tiene trabajo e Ishida dijo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que mezclarse con Shinigami."

"Él estará aquí esta noche para verte marchar. ¡Te lo garantizo!" exclamó Urahara mientras se abanicaba a sí mismo.

"Seguro. Bien, deberíamos irnos. ¡ Vamos Karin! Este es tu último día, llévanos a donde quieras ir," dijo Ichigo.

Karin se giró hacia él, asintió, y le dijo adiós al grupo de Urahara, al igual que Ichigo, Kon, Renji, y Rukia.

En dos horas, habían pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en la escuela de Karin y en los campos que tenían. Ichigo sabía que ella echaría de menos la escuela incluso pensando que la había odiado. Ella adoraba tener clases con sus amigos y pasar un montón de tiempo en los campos para practicar fútbol.

Cuando pasaba un poco de mediodía, pararon por comida, para que Ichigo, Rukia, y Renji pudieran comer. Terminaron y Karin continuó dirigiéndolos a lugares en Karakura donde ella lo había pasado bien. Uno sobre los que ellos no sabían nada era un apartado campo de fútbol. Había un río en el lado contrario en el que ellos estaban en pie.

"Karin, nunca he estado aquí para alguno de tus partidos de fútbol. ¿Qué es este sitio?" preguntó Ichigo.

"Un campo de fútbol, obviamente. Pero es más que eso para mi. Hace dos años, mi equipo de primeria se enfrentó a un equipo de escuela media," contestó Karin con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Renji preguntó. "¿Ganasteis?"

Su pequeña sonrisa se convirtió en una enorme. "Sí, pero con un poco de ayuda de un amigo secreto."

"¿Amigo secreto?"

Karin asintió, pero no dijo nada más mientras se giraba y se marchaba. Renji, Rukia, Kon, e Ichigo miraron el campo una vez más antes de correr para atrapar a Karin.

"Hay un punto más que necesito visitar antes de irnos, pero necesito verlo al atardecer," dijo Karin cuando ya habían visto todo lo que Karin quería ver.

Ichigo asintió y regresaron a casa de Ichigo para pasar el resto del tiempo con su padre y su hermana. Yuzu les había cocinado una especie de almuerzo-cena que ellos comieron muy agradecidos. Fueron luego al cuarto familiar para sentarse y hablar entre ellos antes de que Ichigo, Rukia, y Renji tuvieran que marcharse. El alma de Karin observó toda esa experiencia y se sentó todo el tiempo cerca de Yuzu.

Al final, Karin dijo, "Ichigo, ¿podemos irnos? Necesito ver mi último lugar especial."

Ichigo se levantó. "Papá, Yuzu, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Necesito hacer una parada en la tienda de Urahara antes de coger mi avión." Los demás también se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta frotal. "Así que…esto es un adiós por ahora. Prometo que intentaré venir a visitarte pronto de nuevo Yuzu. Cuida de ella Papá." dijo Ichigo mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor y a su padre.

"Lo haré siempre. Y no soy el único que lo hace," contestó a Ichigo. "¡Oh Masaki! ¡Nuestro hijo e hija adoptiva, Rukia, se marchan de nuevo!" Isshin lloró mientras corría hacia la foto de su esposa para llorar.

Ichigo meneó su cabeza. "Yuzu, prometeme que siempre tendrás cuidado."

Yuzu asintió. "Por supuesto que lo haré." Yuzu abrazó a Ichigo de nuevo. "Adiós Abarai-kun, Rukia-san. Cuidaos y cuidad a Ichigo cuando lo veais."

"Lo haremos," contestó Renji.

Caminaron y no diregon una palabra hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no serían escuchados por Yuzu, que se mantuvo en pie en el porque frontal observándolos marcharse.

"Todo bien Karin. ¿Dónde está ese lugar especial tuyo que ha tenido que esperar hasta la puesta de sol?" preguntó Ichigo.

Karin no dijo nada, pero tomó el mando ya que los otros no sabían dónde iban a ir. Ella les hizo hacer su camino por la zona externa de Karakura. Llegaron a la base de una colina que tenía una carretera. Karin sonrió y comenzó a correr con Rukia, Renji, e Ichigo siguiéndola.

Conforme se acercaba a su destino, corría más rápido. Karin finalmente llegó y saltó sobre el guardarail para observar la puesta de sol.

"Esto tiene una maravillosa vista del cielo," comentó Rukia cuando llegaon.

"Es el mejor sitio para verlo," dijo Karin, recordando que su amigo Shinigami también lo dijo así. "Conocí a un buen amigo aquí y, da la casualidad, de que ese mismo amigo acabó ayudándonos a mi y a mi equipo de primaria a derrotar al equipo de la escuela media. Solo lo conocí unos pocos dias antes de que se fuera, pero aún lo considero un amigo."

Tras observar cómo la puesta de sol se sumergía en el horizonte, se levantaron y dejaron el camino para ir a la tienda de Urahara.

Él estaba esperándolos fuera. "Todo está preparado Kurosaki-san. Tessai y los demás están en el sótano." Él los guió dentro de la tienda y dentro del lugar secreto de entrenamiento que estaba bajo la tienda y vieron a todo l grupo de Urahara, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, que se veía un poco pálida, y Tatsuki.

Ellos se prepararon para marcharse. Renji, Rukia, e Ichigo separaron sus almas de sus gigais. Renji y Rukia llevaban puestas sus placas de Tenientes del sexto y decimotercer escuadrón, respectivamente, y sus Zanpakutos a sus lados. Ichigo llevaba su haori puesto con Zangetsu atado a su espalda lo cual cubría ligeramente el número de su escuadrón en su espalda.

Tessai y Urahara al fin tuvieron la puerta senkai abierta. Las puertas aparecieron y se deslizarón a los lados para revelar una brillante luz. Fuera de la brillante luz llegaron cuatro Mariposas Infernales para guiar a los tres Shinigami y a un alma al Seireitei.

"¿Lista?" le preguntó Ichigo a Karin, que contestó asintiendo. "Vas a necesitar subirte a mi espalda. Necesitamos atravesar esta puerta lo más rápidamente posible y el medio más rápido es el shunpo, lo cual no sabes usar." Karin asintió de nuevo y se situóo en la espalda de Ichigo lo mejor que pudo ya que él llevaba su espada ahí.

Dijeron adiós a sus amigos y atravesaron la puerta. Karin no podía ver hacia dónde iban. Ichigo, Rukia, y Renji estaban moviéndose muy rápido. _Nota a mí misma: ¡No hacer esto de nuevo!_ Pensó ella mientras resistía por su querida vida. Ichigo paró de usar shunpo, pero seguía corriendo. Karin abrió sus ojos y vio una luz al final del túnel, literalmente. Él, Renji, y Rukia se estaban acercando cada segundo que pasaba. Ellos se lanzaron a la luz y salieron en el otro lado.

La puerta senkai en la Colina Sokyoku se cerró tras ellos mientras Karin bajaba de la espalda de Ichigo. _No hay cadena del alma_ notó Karin. Ella se giró para mirar el Seireitei.

Los tres Shinigamis también se giraron y vieron que Karinestaba observando su hogar.

"Karin," dijo Ichigo. Ella giró para mirarlo a la cara. Él sonrió por la expresión de asombro que ella tenía en su cara. "Bienvenida a la Sociedad de Almas."

**Song: My Immortal by Evanescence**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y por los reviews, de éstos seguiré esperando algunos más, y que más gente se una a la lectura de esta historia. Bueno, pues nos leemos en la próxima.**


	4. 4 El Gotei 13

**N/A** son comentarios del autor, RyuuRaiden

**N/T **son mis comentarios

"diálogo normal"

_pensamientos_

Los flashbacks tendrán escrito _*Flashback*_ delante y estarán en cursiva.

~ * ~ (cambio de escena)

Rated T por su lenguaje y violencia (y no piensa cambiarlo).

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. Cualquier OC creado es de RyuuRaiden, al igual que la historia, la cual yo solo traduzco.**

Capítulo 4: El Gotei 13

"¡Qué bien estar de vuelta!" dijo Renji mientras se estirazaba. "Bienvenida a casa Karin."

_¿Casa?_ Pensó ella mientras se giraba y miraba el Seireitei de nuevo. _No soy un__ Shinigami. Al menos aún no…así que no puedo decir realmente que este es mi hogar._

Ichigo caminó tras ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Sé lo que estás pensando Karin y si no quieres pensar que es tu hogar aún, entonces piensa que es mi hogar y que tú eres aquí mi honorable invitada," le aseguró con una voz baja.

Karin miró a su hermano y sonrió. _Ichigo realmente ha crecido en los últimos dos años. La guerra con Aizen debe haber hecho que madurase._

"Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que irme e informar a Kuchiki-taicho. También sé que me queda mucho papeleo por terminar, así que os veré más tarde," dijo Renji. Rukia, Ichigo, y Karin sonrieron y asintieron antes de que él hiciera shumpo rumbo al 6° escuadrón.

"Espero que sepas, Ichi-nii, que me niego a volver a subirme a tu espalda, así que puedes usar shumpo de nuevo al igual que lo hiciste cuando cruzábamos," dijo Karin.

"Está bien. Podemos caminar," contestó Ichigo.

"Puedo ir con vosotros un ratito y luego tendré que ir a informar a Ukitake-taicho y a Nii-sama," dijo Rukia.

Caminaron hacia abajo de la Colina Sokyoku y tras un rato Rukia dijo que tenía que irse. Cuando ella hizo shumpo alejándose de los dos Kurosaki, Ichigo miró al suelo para luego continuar. Karin lo observó y miró hacia donde estaba Rukia antes de mercharse.

"Así que Ichi-nii, ¿desde cuando estás chiflado por Rukia-san?" preguntó Karin cuando lo alcanzó.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ichigo mientras continuaba mirando el suelo.

"Después de que se marchase parecías estar muy desilusionado. ¿Así que desde cuándo estás enamorado de ella?" Ichigo se sonrojó. "¿Ves? Te estás sonrojando, así que no intentes negarlo. ¿ Debería empezar a llamarla Rukia-nee-san?" Ichigo no le dijo nada, pero siguió caminando a través del labarinto infinito que era el Seireitei. Karin sonrió. _En serio le gusta Rukia-san, pero probablemente no ha pensado en término de enamoramiento hasta que se lo he sugerido justo ahora._

_Así que, ¿vamos a jugar un poco a la casamentera Karin?_ Preguntó una voz femenina en su cabeza.

_¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Por qué acabo de escuchar una voz en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué me estoy haciendo todas estas preguntas sobre las que no conozco la respuesta?...Quizás debería parar ya._ Ella tuvo que centrarse en el presente para ver que ella e Ichigo se estaban acercando a una de las Divisiones. Miró el número y vió que tenía en símbolo kanji para el 5.

"Como probablemente lo estarás suponiendo ahora, me hicieron Capitán del 5° Escuadrón cuando vine tras la Guerra de Invierno," dijo Ichigo.

"Si recuerdo bien, me contaste que los capitanes del tercer y noveno escuadrón también se marcharon del Gotei 13 cuando Aizen traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Tienen ya capitanes?" preguntó Karin.

Ichigo negó con su cabeza. "Aún no. Pero personalmente, Creo que Renji debería ser un Capitán. Probablemente lo haga mejor en la tercera ya que la novena es requirida para llevar a cabo cualquier investigación que se precise. Sería demasiado pensar para él."

"Le contaré a Renji que dijiste eso."

"Pues adelante. Y dile el resto de mi opinión cuando estés en ello. Quizás así piense en eso. Sería un buen Capitán; al menos es de alguna forma igual a Byakuya."

"¿Qué tiene que ver el hermano de Rukia-san con esto?"

"Lo siento Karin. Pero no te lo puedo contar. Renji me hizo prometer que no lo haría."

Karin asintió. Ichigo la llevó a la puertas dobles de su Escuadrón donde dos guardias se inclinaron ante él. "Bienvenido Ichigo-taicho," they said as the doors openeddijeron cuando las puertas se abrieron.

"Gracias chicos," dijo Ichigo mientras entraban. Karin observó el pequeño jardín que tenía el quinto escuadrón antes de atravesar las puertas del edificio del frente al que Ichigo la llevaba. "Memoriza el camino que vamos a hacer ahora," le dijo.

_Entrar en el edificio delantero, una a la derecha, izquierda, otra derecha, entonces seguir recto_ pensaba ella mientras caminaban por el edificio. Habían seguido esas direcciones para llegar a la oficina de Ichigo. Cuando llegaron, Karin vio a alguien sentada en el escritorio de la izquierda, adyacente a el escritorio de Ichigo, haciendo su propio montón de papeleo.

"Hey Momo. ¿Qué tal todo mientras estuve fuera?"le preguntó Ichigo a la chica mientras él entraba y caminaba hacia la parte de atrás de su escritorio para coger a Zangetsu de su espalda para ponerla en el espadero.

"Todo ha ido Kurosaki-taicho," contetó ella. "Quiero decir, uh, Ichigo-taicho. Lo siento. Me tomará un tiempo acostumbrarme a llamarle así." Ella levantó su mirada del trabajo y se fijó en Karin. "Ano, Taicho, ¿Quién es?"

"Hinamori Momo-fukutaicho te presento a Kurosaki Karin, mi hermana pequeña."

Momo se levantó y se acercó a Karin se dio cuenta de que tenía una placa en su brazo izquierdo. "¿Es la que fue disparada?" Ichigo asintió. "Ah, lo siento."

"Está bien. El tipo estaba intentando robar a Shiro-kun e intenté pararlo," explicó Karin.

Momo puso una mirada extrañada en su rostro. "¿Shiro-kun?" preguntó.

"Si, el chico al que pertenece la tienda donde fui disparada."

Hinamori suspiró aliviada. "Gomen, pensé que te referías a Shiro-kun por llamar así a Hitsugaya-kun."

"Oh si. Ya veo cómo los confundiste. Olvidé que Toshiro es un Capitán aquí en el Gotei 13."

"¿Conoces a Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Uh, no prentendía interrumpir esta sesión de creación de lazos, pero Momo, ¿podrías mostrarle a Karin su habitación por favor?" interrumpió Ichigo.

"Hai, Taicho. Vamos, Kurosaki-chan," dijo ella brillantemente.

"No necesitas estar tan formal conmigo. Ya nos considero amigas Momo-chan," dijo Karin mientras seguía a Momo.

"Eres justo como Ichigo-taicho. Cuando vino aquí por primera vez y lo llamé 'Kurosaki-taicho,' inmediatamente me pidió que lo llamase 'Ichigo-taicho' en su lugar. Finalmente me rendí hace poco, le molestaba que no terminase la cosa de que todo el mundo lo llamase tan formalmente desde que se convirtió en Taicho."

"Si, los Kurosaki somos así. No te respondí la pregunta que me hiciste en la oficina de Ichigo, ¿no? Si, conozco a Toshiro. Nos salvó a mis amigos y a mi de un Hollow en el mundo real hace dos años cuando dirigió ese equipo Shinigami en Karakura cuando los Arrancar comenzaron a causar problemas."

"¿Podías verlos cuando eras humana? Debes tener un increíble reiatsu entonces. Es difícil que los humanos con algo de poder espiritual vean espíritus, Hollows, o Shinigamis, pero es incluso más difícil si se trata de un Shinigami de alto rango. Con un reiatsu tan impresionante en el pasado, ¿piensas unirte al Gotei 13 Karin-chan?"preguntó Momo.

"Estoy pensando en ello. Ichi-nii incluso dijo que por él estaba bien, pero pienso que lo dijo para evitar una confrontación. Para los observadores, podría parecer que yo no estaba prestando atención a lo que él y Rukia estaban hablando y creo que él también lo pensó."

Llegaron a la habitación de Karin mientras seguían hablando. "Desde ahora, esta será tu habitación. La de Ichigo está abajo del pasillo y es la última a la izquierda. La mía es la penúltima a la derecha. Ven a la de cualquiera de nosotros si necesitas algo."

Karin asintió. "¿Podrías mostrarme la División? Presiento que voy a pasar un montón de tiempo aquí."

"Será un placer. Vamos."

Durante la siguiente hora, Momo le mostró a Karin las áreas de duelo del exterior, el área de práctica de kido y los jardines. Volvieron a la oficina de Ichigo para encontrarlo haciendo la torre de papeles que necesitaban su firma.

"¿Usando su sello especial de nuevo Taicho?" preguntó Momo mientras iba a su propio escritorio y Karin se sentaba en el sofá.

"Olvidé de nuevo agradecer a Urahara por esto. Realmente ahorra tiempo," contestó mientras estampaba su firma en el papel que se encontraba frente a él.

Momo rió. "Taicho, espero que recuerdes que la reunión de Capitanes y Tenientes es hoy."

"Mierda. ¿A qué hora es?"

"Dentro de unos 10 minutos."

"Mierda. Karin, tienes que elegir. Puedes quedarte aquí y vagar por la 5ª División o, ya que no conoces a nadie más en elescuadrón aparte de a Momo y a mi, puedes venir a la reunión de Capitanes y Tenientes."

"Pensaba que Capitanes y Tenientes tenían reuniones separadas." dijo Karin con un tono inquisitivo.

"Desde la guerra con Aizen, Yamamoto-soutaicho ordenó que se haría una reunión mensual con Capitanes y Tenientes juntos para mantenernos a todos al día," contestó Momo.

"Y resulta que has venido justo el día en que la tenemos. Así que, ¿te quedarás o vendrás?" preguntó Ichigo.

"Bueno, Momo-chan ya me ha mostrado la Division, así que creo que iré con vosotros," contestó Karin.

"De acuerdo, entonces tenemos que irnos ya. Nos llevará un rato para llegar si no vamos a usar shunpo."

~ * ~

Quince minutos después Ichigo, Momo, y Karin se aproximaban rápidamente a las puertas que los llevarían a la sala de reuniones de la 1ª División. Karin estaba a la izquierda de Ichigo y Momo estaba a su derecha.

"Kurosaki-taicho y Hinamori-fukutaicho de la 5ª División están aquí para la reunión mensual de Capitanes y Tenientes." indicó Ichigo claramente cuando alcanzaron su destino. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente para mostrar que la mayoría de Capitanes y Tenientes ya estaba allí, lo que hizo que Ichigo se viese ligeramente preocupado.

"No te preocupes Kurosaki-taicho. Nos sois los únicos que llegáis tarde. El Teniente de la 6ª División y los Capitanes y Tenientes de la 11ª y 12ª División aún no están aquí. Kuchiki-taicho me dijo que Abarai-fukutaicho vendría tarde de todas formas." dijo Yamamoto-soutaicho desde la cabeza de la habitación con sus manos descansando sobre su cayado a su frente y su Teniente, Sasakibe Chojiro, estaba a su derecha. "Parece que trajiste a alguien contigo hoy Kurosaki-taicho." Dijo mientras ellos entraba.

Los Capitanes y Tenientes que habían parado de hablar previamente entre ellos, volvieron su atención hacia Karin, a quien no conocía; con la excepción de un capitán. "Parece que has crecido un poco en los últimos dos años. Es bueno ver que sigues viva, Kurosaki," dijo una voz helada.

"Es bueno escuchar que no has cambiado mucho en dos años, Toshiro," contraatacó Karin. "Parece que has crecido un cuarto de pulgada desde la última vez que te vi hace dos años. Eso te hace algo más de un pie más bajo que yo, así que sigues siendo pequeño."

"¡¿Pequeño?!" gritó Toshiro enfadado.

"Si, eso es lo que he dicho. No hay necesidad de repetirlo, peque-kun," dijo Karin mientras el pequeño Capitán de la 10ª División hacía que bajase un poco la temperatura de la habitación mientras algunos Capitanes y Tenientes sonreían suavemente al escuchar a Karin molestar a su compañero capitán.

"Es agradable saber que aún puedes enfadar a mi Taicho cuando quieres Karin-chan," dijo Rangiku desde su puesto detrás de Toshiro. "Es realmente bueno ver que estás bien."

"Es bueno verte Rangiku-san. Estoy tan bien como podría esperarse de alguien que ha venido cerca de una semana tras su muerte y un día tras su funeral," contestó Karin. Algunos Shinigami jadearon.

"¿Tu muerte?" preguntó Toshiro inconscientemente mientras la temperatura volvía a ser normal conforme su enfado se convertía en sorpresa.

"Si, pero realmente no es para tanto. No es mi culpa que un idiota fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para intentar robar a un amigo mío en frente de mi."

"Suficiente. Kurosaki-taicho, cuentanos más sobre su muerte durante la reunión cuando todos los escuadrones estén aquí," dijo Yamamoto-soutaicho.

"Hai, Soutaicho," dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba hacia su puesto cerca de Komamura y el puesto vacante del Capitán de la 3ª División. Momo llevó a Karin tras él a su puesto de Teniente.

Poco después, los Capitanes y Tenientes de los escuadrones 11 y 12 llegaron, Yachiru sobre la espalda de Kenpachi, Renji llegó el último, y la reunión comenzó. A Karin le contó Ichigo en el camino hacia allí que estarían tratando aburridas cuestiones como las de las asignaciones de misiones y la seguridad del Seireitei, pero Karin encontró que era de alguna forma fascinante.

Ella miró a Yamamoto. _A__sí que él es quien tiene la mejor información de batalla. Los enemigos probablemente esperarían mucho menos de él ya que parecía tan extrañamente anciano, pero es como si pudiese sentir la experiencia, sabiduría, y poder irradiando de él solo con mirarlo. No hay duda de que es el Soutaicho._

"Ahora que nuestros asuntos están al día; Kurosaki-taicho, tu invitada podría moverse aquí, cerca de mi, para que todo el mundo pueda verla, y podrías presentárnosla," dijo Yamamoto.

Ichigo asintió y observó cómo Karin se movió a el lado izquierdo de Yamamoto. Ella podía sentir cómo los ojos de toda la gente de la habitación seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. "Capitanes y Tenientes del Gotei 13, me gustaría presentaros a mi hermana pequeña, Kurosaki Karin." Las miradas se mantuvieron en ella cuando él dijo eso.

"Otra Kurosaki, ¿eh? ¿Puede ella luchar como tú, Ichigo?" preguntó Kenpachi con una mirada salvaje en su cara.

"Lo siento, Taicho-san. No tengo mi propia Zanpakuto," contestó Karin.

"Para no tener una Zanpakuto ella tiene una impresionante cantidad de reitsu para solo llevar muerta una semana," dijo Kyoraku.

"He tenido poder espiritual desde hace tiempo. Hace dos años aprendí a derrotar a Hollows débiles sólo con poner mi reiatsu en mi balón de fútbol y apuntar a sus máscaras."

"¿Podías ver Hollows antes de morir?" preguntó Kyoraku de alguna forma impresionado.

Karin asintió. "Ichi-nii y yo podíamos verlos completamente después de un poco, pero Yuzu solo puede ver aún la silueta de los Hollows."

"¿Y los Menos?" preguntó Ukitake.

Karin estaba a punto de preguntar qué era un Menos cuando Toshiro respondió por ella. "Ella también podía ver Menos."

"¿Cómo podrías saber eso Toshiro?" preguntó Ichigo con un ligero fruncimiento de ceño en su rostro.

"¡Es Hitsugaya-taicho!" dijo Toshiro enfadado antes de volver a calmarse. "Hace dos años, Karin, sus amigos, y yo fuimos atacados por un Menos. Ella lo vio e intentó protegerlos usando su técnica de fútbol, pero no funcionó. El Menos estaba a punto de aplastarla cuando lo paré."

"¿Podría preguntar cómo moriste Kurosaki-chan o te sería muy incómodo?" preguntó suavemente Unohana.

Karin negó con su cabeza. "Estaba en la tienda comprando algunos ingredientes para mi hermana gemela, Yuzu, cuando un tipo llegó y apuntó con una pistola a Shiro-kun, el propietario de la tienda no el Capitán, y exigió todo el dinero de la caja registradora. Shiro-kun no es alguien a quien puedas ir a amenazar. Es ex-militar, así que él podría haber hecho que el tipo hubiese soltado su arma si el ladrón no me hubiese cogido y apuntase la pistola a mi cabeza. Shiro-kun cumplió y cuando el de la pistola estaba a punto de coger el dinero de Shiro-kun, lo golpeé y, como represalia, me llamó puta y procedió a dispararme dos veces en el pecho."

Ichigo se veía aturdido. Sabía qué había pasado en la tienda por el informe policial, pero quería preguntar personalmente a Karin sobre su muerte, así podría librarse de cualquier emoción que quedase. _Podría adivinar que ella aceptó lo que pasó__. Sabía que su propia muerte no era su culpa y se libró de cualquier sentimiento que podría haber tenido sola._ Ichigo dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa con su pensamiento.

"Lo siento mucho," dijo Unohana cuando ella, también, se libró del shock.

"No lo estés. Elegí actuar de esa forma. Esa es la persona que soy. No me gusta ver a gente amenazando a otras personas, especialmente si aquel amenazado es un amigo. Me da placer saber que probablemente le hice una gran herida en su mandíbula que probablemente le dolerá un largo tiempo. Ichi-nii, si vuelves al mundo humano en poco tiempo, ve a Tatsuki y agradécele las lecciones de combate mano a mano," dijo Karin. Ella vio que la única otra Capitana de pelo corto y dos largas trenzas sonrió cuando escuchó lo de combate mano a mano.

"Uh oh. Soifon, no tengas ninguna idea," dijo Ichigo.

"Bueno, si ella quiere más entrenamiento en combate mano a mano, entonces, ¿por qué no podría ofrecerme?" contestó la Capitana.

"Porque ella no sabe shumpo y no es una Shinigami."

"Entonces debería serlo. Ella es la hija de un ex-Capitán de la 10ª División, como tú, así que debe tener un buen nivel de reiatsu como para haber visto a un Hollow clase Menos hace dos años a la edad de...¿Qué edad tienes Kurosaki?"

"Trece," contestó Karin.

"¿Tenía once años y podía ver un Hollow clase Menos?" dijo Mayuri desde atrás con su horripilante voz. "Fascinante. Eso la convertiría en un maravilloso espécimen."

"Tócala y muere," gruñó Ichigo mientras agarraba la empuñadura de Zangetsu y hacía que su reiatsu aumentase.

Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Momo, y Rukia miraron a Ichigo y tuvieron la urgencia de hacer lo que él, pero se restringieron a sí mismos.

Yamamoto golpeó el suelo de madera con su cayado para atraer la atención de todos. "Suficiente. Kurotsuchi-taicho, no tocarás nunca a Kurosaki Karin."

"Hai, Yamamoto-soutaicho," respondió él con tristeza en su voz.

"Soutaicho, ¿ podría continuar en el punto que intentaba hacer antes de que fuésemos interrumpidos?" preguntó Soifon. Yamamoto asintió. "De todas formas, Kurosaki-taicho, por qué no dejarla convertirse en Shinigami. Es tu hermana. Sería un gran apoyo para el Gotei 13 especialmente cuando seguimos intentando recoger las piezas que quedaron de la guerra con Aizen."

"No puedo perderla dos veces" dijo él suavemente mirando al suelo aunque todo el mundo en la sala pudo oírlo. "Si se convirtiese en una Shinigami y muriese, la perdería de nuevo. No solo eso, tendría que volver y contárselo a mi padre. Después de que Mamá muriese, nos mantuvimos juntos. Entonces murió Karin y ahora Papá y Yuzu se culpan a sí mismos. Yuzu le pidió que fuese a la tienda y Papá prometió protegernos siempre. No sé si él podría soportar ambas cosas sabiendo que el alma de Karin no estaría en la Sociedad de Almas para cuando él o incluso Yuzu murieran cuando llegase su hora."

"Estoy dispuesta a aprovechar la oportunidad Ichi-nii," dijo Karin desde donde estaba en pie. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella. "Creo que Papá y Yuzu estarían felices sabiendo que quiero ayudar. La Capitana de aquí piensa que podría ser de alguna ayuda. Podía derrotar Hollows débiles con reiatsu introducido en una pelota de fútbol a los 11 años. ¡Una pelota de fútbol sin tener que decirlo más alto! Estaba ayudando a proteger Karakura mientras tú te ibas a entrenar con los Vizard. ¡Puedo ayudar Ichi-nii!"

"Impresionante reiatsu, Kurosaki-chan," dijo Ukitake.

"Nani?"dijo Karin mientras se calamaba. Ella había progresado lentamente de hablarle a Ichigo a gritarle. Poco sabía ella que durante su discurso, su nivel de reiatsu había estado aumentando. Ella se fijó en dónde estaba, viendo que la habitación comenzaba a girar. Sujetó su cabeza mientras podía sentir que su reiatsu volvía a bajar a su nivel normal muy rápidamente.

"¡Karin!" pudo escuchar a Ichigo gritar justo antes de que cayese en la oscuridad de su inconsciente.

**Song: Main/Cloud Theme by Nobuo Uematsu (de Final Fantasy VII)**

**Y como este capítulo lo escribió RyuuRaiden en Halloween, aconsejó disfrutar también de éste clásico: This Is Halloween by Danny Elfman (de Pesadilla Antes de Navidad)**

**Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo ^^. Espero algún review, ya sea bueno o malo, y agradecer a todos los que ya han dejado alguno XD**


	5. 5 Encuentros en recuperación

**N/A** son comentarios del autor, RyuuRaiden

**N/T **son mis comentarios

"conversaciones"

_pensamientos_

_Voz misteriosa_

~ * ~ (cambio de escena)

Rated T por su lenguaje y violencia (y no piensa cambiarlo).

_**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. Cualquier OC creado es de RyuuRaiden, al igual que la historia, la cual yo solo traduzco.**_

Capítulo 5: Encuentros en recuperación

_Así que, ¿finalmente ecidiste despertarte?_Karin abrió sus ojos y se encontró rodeada de oscuridad. Se levantó. _Primeras preguntas:__ ¿Dónde estoy y por qué no puedo ver nada?_ Dijo una, de alguna manera, familiar voz femenina.

"¡Cómo lo sabías?" preguntó Karin.

_Yo soy parte de tu alma. Conozco las primeras preguntas que harás._

"¿Parte de mi alma?"

_Sí. Pero para contestar a tus dos preguntas previas: tú estás en tu mundo interno y no puedes verlo porque te estás parando a ti misma de hacerlo. Y estás a punto de preguntar quién soy y por qué no puedes verme. Te conté que soy parte de tu alma y que, como tu mundo interno, te frenas a ti misma de verme. Además, sí, soy la voz que escuchaste en tu cabeza antes._

"Ok, que conozcas mis preguntas incluso antes de que tenga siquiera la oportunidad de hacerlas en voz alta es–"

_¿Realmente irritante y frustrante?_

"Sabes mis pensamientos tan bien como mis preguntas. Maravilloso..."

_¿No lo es? Una vez me dieron cumplidos por mi conocimiento de la gente_ dijo la voz con una pizca de satisfacción.

"¿En serio? Bien, te daré mi versión de un cumplido como ése. Eres irritante cuando dices cosas antes de que yo las diga."

_Oh no puedo esperar a que superes tu bloqueo y nos encontremos. Puedo decir entre estas sombras que escogí a la persona correcta. Y no, no lo explicaré, al menos ahora mismo no. Pero ya es hora de que vuelvas a la consciencia. Esperanzadamente, nos encontraremos pronto cara a cara. Hasta la próxima Karin..._

~ * ~

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Momo, y Toshiro estaban situados en varios lugares de la habitación de hospital de Karin. Ichigo estaba a la derecha, con su mano sobre la de su hermana, Rukia a la izquierda, Renji apoyado contra la pared detrás de Rukia, Matsumoto y Momo sentadas a los pies de la cama, y Toshiro observando por la ventana que estaba cerca de la derecha e su cama.

Unohana entró. "¿Aún no se ha despertado?" preguntó.

"Aún no," dijo Ichigo sin volver su rostro hacia Unohana ni mover su mano. "Ha pasado cerca de una hora. ¿Por qué no ha recobrado la consciencia?"

"Su nivel de reiatsu aumentó rápidamente debido a su enfado. Esta también ha sido la primera vez que ella ha aumentado su reiatsu de esa forma desde que vino a la Sociedad de Almas. Además, también bajó muy rápidamente su reiatsu a su nivel normal cuando le preguntó a Ukitake-taicho. Es normal que la gente pierda la consciencia de esa forma cuando no tienen entrenamiento Shinigami. Kurosaki-chan despertará en, al menos, la próxima media hora como mucho," dijo Unohana antes de girarse y marcharse.

El silencio reclamó al pequeño grupo reunido alrededor de Karin hasta que Ruia habló, "Ichigo, ella estará bien. Escuchaste a Unohana. Esto es normal para aquellos que vienen aquí por primera vez sin afinar su nivel de reiatsu a través de entrenamiento Shinigami. Tu hermana estará bien."

Ichigo miró a Rukia y asintió antes de volver su atención de nuevo a Karin.

"Pero esta entera situación nos lleva de vuelta a lo que estábamos discutiendo en la reunión de Capitanes y Tenientes antes de que Kurosaki se desmallase," indicó Toshiro desde donde estaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir Toshiro?" preguntó Ichigo mirando a Toshiro.

"¡Es Hitsugaya-taicho! Y quería decir que estábamos hablando sobre lo de posiblemente darle a tu hermana entrenamiento antes de que ella se desmayase. Ahora Unohana-taicho viene y dice que esto es normal para aquellos sin entrenamiento. Kurosaki-taicho, ¿realmente quieres que tu hermana se desmaye cada vez que se enfade o sienta cualquier tipo de emoción fuerte?" preguntó Toshiro sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Ichigo miró al suelo, "No quiero que ella tenga que vivir aquí así, pero tampoco quiero que sea una. Si debes puedes llamarme un sobreprotector hermano mayor, pero así es cómo he sido desde que Mamá murió."

"¿Ichi-nii?" dijo una débil voz.

La atención de Ichigo fue rápidamente llevada de vuelta a Karin, "Estoy aquí Karin."

"Iré a por Unohana-taicho," dijo Rukia sabiendo que Ichigo querría lo mejor para su hermana. Ella se levantó y salió de la habitación.

"¿Cómo te sientes Karin?" preguntó Ichigo, con preocupación grabada en su cara.

"Un poco débil y cansada. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Tu ira aumentó tu reiatsu y entonces te desmayaste porque bajó a su nivel normal casi instantáneamente. Yo más o menos flipé cuando hiciste eso."

"¿Más o menos? Podías ver la preocupación y el miedo en la cara de tu hermano," dijo Renji mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, "No sabía qué pasaba y estaba preocupado y asustado. Ahí lo tienes, ¿feliz de que lo admitiese?"

"Extremadamente."

Rukia deslizó la puerta para abrirla y dio un paso a un lado para que Unohana pudiese entrar a la habitación. "¿Ves? ¿Qué te conté, Kurosaki-taicho?" le preguntó Unohana a Ichigo, el cual sonrió ligeramente. La sanadora se aproximó a Karin y la examinó. "Estás completamente sana, Kurosaki-chan. De todas formas, conozco a tu hermano lo suficiente como para saber que se sentiría mejor si te quedases esta noche sólo por si acaso."

Karin asintió, "También pienso que sería lo mejor porque creo que sería difícil moverme. Me siento realmente cansada."

"Desafortunadamente, Yamamoto-soutaicho ha pedido que todos los Capitanes vengan y se presenten a sí mismos. Pidió que te los encontrases tan pronto como te despertases si tu salud lo permitía."

"En ese caso, ¿podría tomar algo de comer o beber para ayudarme a mantenerme despierta?" preguntó Karin mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Unohana asintió. "Le pediré a Isane que te haga un poco de té y traiga alguna tostada para ti, y que le cuente a Yamamoto-soutaicho tu decisión," dijo.

"Arigato, Unohana-taicho," dijo respetuosamente Ichigo a la Capitana de la 4ª División, que sonrió en respuesta antes de salir de la habitación.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien para esto Karin-chan? Acabas de despertarte," dijo Matsumoto.

"Estaré bien, Rangiku-san. El soutaicho dijo que tan pronto como me despertase y mi salud lo permitiese. Estoy despierta, pero cansada y preferiría tener esto hecho y pasado," contestó Karin.

Isane entró llevando una bandeja. "Kurosaki-chan, Soy Kotetsu Isane-fukutaicho de la 4ª División," dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia Karin y le dejaba la bandeja al frente. "Mi oficina está abajo en la entrada y a la derecha, así que si necesitas algo durante tu estancia aquí, solo ven a verme en cualquier momento."

"Lo haré. ¿ Sabes por qué solo han permitido venir a los Capitanes y no a los Tenientes?" preguntó Karin.

"Honestamente no lo sé Kurosaki-chan. Te los describiré mañana si quieres."

Karin sonrió y asintió, "Arigato Kotetsu-fukutaicho." Isane le devolvió la sonrisa y salió. "¿Ichi-nii? No quiero que tú ni nadie más se quede aquí conmigo cuando reciba a los otros Capitanes. Esta es mi oportunidad para mostrarles cómo soy cuando no estás alrededor. ¿Por favor?"

Ichigo la miró y asintió con orgullo brillando en sus ojos. "No me quedaré aquí, pero me mantendré en el área de espera hasta que termines de conocerlos. No te preocupes, la mayoría de Capitanes son buena gente, Excepto algunos que intentan no mostrarlo. Conocerás a la Teniente de Kenpachi cuando él venga."

"¿Por qué?"

"Yachiru siempre está con Kenpachi a donde sea que vaya. Hay que agradecer que Mayuri no se mostrará en absoluto."

"¿Es él el tipo espeluznante que me llamó un espécimen?" preguntó Karin mientras buscaba en sus recuerdo.

Ichigo asintió. "Todos los Capitanes o lo odian o al menos no lo aguantan. Si le da por venir, entonces estaré justo al otro lado de la puerta, así que no te preocupes."

"Están aquí, Kurosaki-taicho," dijo Toshiro desde la ventana.

Unohana-taicho deslizó las puertas al abrirlas, "En efecto lo están Hitsugaya-taicho. Todos los Capitanes están ahora presentes con la excepción de Kurotsuchi-taicho que envió una Mariposa Infernal diciendo que estaba muy ocupado."

Ichigo suspiró aliviado, "En ese caso, Entonces me quedaré en la sala de espera Karin." Ichigo fue hacia ella y la abrazó antes de dejar la habitación.

"Estarás bien Karin-chan," dijo Rukia mientras ella she, Renji, Toshiro, Matsumoto, y Momo ldejaban la habitación.

"Ya que estoy aquí, seré la primera en presentarmet. Soy Unohana Retsu-taicho, Capitana de la 4ª División del Gotei 13. Es agradable que finalmente y apropiadamente te haya conocido Kurosaki-chan."

"Encantada de conocerte también, Unohana-taicho. No necesitas seguir llamándome 'Kurosaki-chan.' Con Karin bastará."

Unohana sonrió. "Muy bien Karin y tú puedes llamarme Retsu. Lo siento si mi pregunta sobre tu muerte te molestó en la reunión."

Karin movió su cabeza. "No lo hizo. Así que no te preocupes por eso Retsu-sama."

"Te dije que solo me llamases Retsu," le recordó Unohana.

"Lo sé, pero puedo decir que has sido Capitana durante un largo tiempo y pienso que eso merece un honorífico."

"Entonces si yo tengo un honorífico, tú también Karin-chan."

"¿ Podría preguntar qué hace en especial la 4ª División? Parece que todos los escuadrones del Gotei 13 tienen trabajos especiales."

"Alguno escuadrones tienen trabajos especiales en el Gotei 13. La 4ª División es el escuadrón de suministro y sanación del Gotei 13. Sacamos a los heridos del campo de batalla y los sanamos. Ya que Kurotsuchi-taicho no viene, te diré qué hace su escuadrón. Él es el Capitán de la 12ª División y el 2º presidente del Instituto Shinigami de Investigación. Crean nuevas tecnologías para Shinigamis y experimentan con Hollows y otras especies para adquirir información."

"¿Quién fue el primer presidente antes de Kurotsuchi?"

"Urahara-san fue el que lo estableció y estuvo a la cabeza hasta que se fue al exilio."

"¿Urahara?"

"Hai. Supongo que sabes que fue un Shinigami, pero no sabías de su rango en el Gotei 13. Él fue el Capitán de la 12ª División antes de Kurotsuchi-taicho."

"Taicho. Su tiempo límite ha terminado," dijo Isane a través de la puerta.

Karin miró a Unohana, ligeramente confusa. "Solo estoy permitiendo a los Captains unos pocos minutos para presentarse y hablar contigo. Necesitas tu descanso," dijo ella. "Estaré en la sala de espera con tu hermano si algo pasa." Unohana salió de la habitación.

Otro Capitán entró. Tuvo que inclinarse para poder dejar a su cuerpo atravesar la puerta. Cuando él finalmente entró en la habitación, Karin vió que era enorme. Y aunque estuviese en pie sobre dos piernas, tenía la cara de un zorro.

"Konichiwa hermana de Kurosaki-taicho. Mi nombre es Komamura Sajin, Capitán de la 7ª División," dijo el Capitán en una profunda voz.

"Encantada de conocerte Komamura-taicho. soy Kurosaki Karin," contestó ella.

"Es bueno ver que despertaste. Nos diste a casi todos en la reunión un buen susto, especialmente a tu hermano."

"Ichi-nii siempre nos cuidó a mi y a mi melliza cuando vivíamos en el mundo humano. Así que no sorprendería que continuase haciéndolo aquí."

"Admitiré que solo conozco un poco a tu hermano, pero me parece que estaba, y sigue estando, entrenando su trabajo de hermano de proteger a su joven hermana."

"Lo hace y parece que siempre seguirá así. Es justo como él es. Ichi-nii también hace eso con todos sus amigos y me gustaría pensar que lo haría por todos los Capitanes del Gotei 13."

Komamura sonrió, mostrando a Karin sus caninos dientes. "Antes y después de que me transformase en Shinigami, escondía mi cara por toda la persecución que había recibido. Me sorprende lo bien que llevas mi apariencia."

"¿Por qué debería importarme cómo se ve la gente? Lo que realmente importa es cómo la gente actúa. Tengo curiosidad de por qué decidiste terminar de ocultar tu cara. No tienes que responder si no quieres. Entiendo que podría ser por razones personales."

Komamura miró a Karin a los ojos. "Estaba protegiendo a mi ex-amigo Tosen Kaname de un ataque de Zaraki Kenpachi-taicho. En ese entonces no sabía que Tosen estaba realmente trabajando con Aizen. Yo decidí después de que Tosen, Aizen e Ichimaru nos traicionasen que no me importaba lo que los Shinigamis pensasen sobre mi apariencia. Quería que Tosen viese que ya no tenía más miedo."

"¿Él está muerto?"

"Hai. Durante la Guerra de Invierno, yo mismo e Hisagi-fukutaicho de la 9ª División, la vieja División de Tosen, luchamos contra él por segunda vez, la primera siendo en la Invasión de Karakura, e intentamos hacerle entrar de nuevo en razón. No lo hizo y no tuvimos elección, excepto terminar su vida y librarlo de su justicia ciega."

"Lo siento. Lo intentaste todo para hacer que tu amigo volviese y eso es noble. No tuvisteis elección, así que no es tu culpa, ni la de Hisagi-fukutaicho."

"Eres una niña interesante. Pienso que el Seireitei se beneficiará de que estés aquí, seas o no una Shinigami. Cre que mi tiempo se ha acabado. Adiós, Kurosaki Karin," dijo inclinándose hacia ella.

"Sayonara Komamura Sajin-taicho," contestó.

Salió de la habitación y fue pronto reemplazado por otro enorme Capitán que tenía a una niña de pelo rosa sobre su hombro izquierdo. El Capitán llevaba puesto de alguna forma un haori sin mangas hecho pedazos, un parche en el ojo, y su pelo estaba separado en puas, que lo hacían verse más alto de lo que realmente era, y al final había pequeños cascabeles.

"Yo. Soy Zaraki Kenpachi, Capitán de la 11ª División," dijo él en una áspera voz.

"Y yo soy Kusajishi Yachiru, la Teniente bajo Ken-chan," dijo la pequeña niña desde su hombro.

"Kurosaki Karin," dijo Karin.

"¿Quieres luchar Karin-chan?" preguntó Yachiru.

"Ano, realmente no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Yachiru-chan?" contestó Karin.

"Ichi luchó con él."

"¿Por qué debería querer luchar con él sólo porque lo hizo Ichi-nii? Además, no tengo una Zanpakuto propia," dijo Karin desilusionada.

"¿Eh? Suena como si quisieses tener una," dijo Kenpachi.

"Lo hago. Pienso que podría ayudar al resto del Gotei 13 si entreno para ser una Shinigami."

"Tch. Debes querer ser una Shinigami por ti misma, no porque pienses que puedes ayudar. Transformarte en uno porque quieres ser uno y saber con seguridad que puedes ayudar. No tengas dudas o te arrepientas de hacer lo que quieres con tu vida aquí," dijo Kenpachi antes de salir de la habitación.

"Nos vemos Karin-chan!" gritó Yachiru desde el pasillo.

_Eso fue corto..._ pensó Karin para sí misma. _Él tiene su punto. Debo convertirme en una Shini__gami solo porque quiero ser una._

Ella no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en lo que dijo Kenpachi debido a los dos Capitanes que entraban andando en su habitación. Uno tenía el pelo blanco como el de Toshiro, aunque más largo. También estaba muy pálido y parecía enfermo. El otro tenía un sombrero de paja en su cabeza y lo que parecía ropa de baño rosa cubriendo su haori.

"Hola, Kurosaki-chan. Mi nombre es Kyoraku Shunsui, Capitán de la 8ª División, y este es Ukitake Jushiro, Capitán de la 13ª División," dijo el del gorro.

"Konichiwa Taicho-sans. Supongo que ya sabéis mi nombre," indicó Karin.

"Casi todo el Seireitei conoce tu nombre para ahora desde que eres la hermana de Kurosaki-taicho, el que mató a Aizen. ¿Pero podría preguntar por qué Zaraki-taicho se fue tan repentinamente? Ha estado aquí solo un minuto o dos en lugar de los cinco que tenemos permitido," preguntó el Capitán de pelo blanco.

"No lo sé. Estábamos hablando, me dio un muy buen consejo, y entonces se marchó rápidamente," respondió Karin.

"¿Consejo?" preguntó Kyoraku con una sorprendida expresión en su cara.

"Yeah, dijo que debería convertirme en una Shinigami solo porque quiera ser una. ¿Por qué preguntáis?" indicó Karin.

"Zaraki-taicho no es conocido por dar consejos. Él solo se centra en luchar contra la gente," dijo Ukitake. "También te dio un buen consejo. Sería sabio prestarle atención."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Pero también quiero añadir algo a su consejo: que no te importe lo que la gente diga que debes hacer. Sólo tú sabes qué es lo mejor para ti y nadie más. Otras personas únicamente pueden ofrecerte su ayuda o sabiduría, pero al final, lo que verdaderamente importa es lo que tú eligas por ti misma," indicó Kyoraku.

Karin sonrió, "Arigato Kyoraku-taicho, Ukitake-taicho."

Ellos devolvieron la sonrisa. Hablaron hasta que su tiempo se acabó y dejaron la habitación de Karin.

La misma Capitana que tenía negro pelo corto con dos largas trenzas era la siguiente. De cerca, Karin podía decir que ella realmente favorecía los combates mano a mano, pero ella tenía una Zanpakuto atada horizontalmente en su espalda. Un lazo amarillo estaba atado alrededor de su haori sin mangas.

Estudió a Karin durante unos pocos segundos antes de decir, "Hola Kurosaki Karin. Soy Soifon, Capitana de la 2ª División y la Comandante en Jefe del Onmitsukido."

"¿Onmitsukido?"

"Los Cuerpos de Operaciones Secretas. Básicamente lleva a cabo asesinatos y otras operaciones encubiertas que necesitan ser hechas, Shihoin Yoruichi fue la Capitana previa de la División y antigua Comandante de los Cuerpos."

Karin abrió sus ojos, "¡Ahora te reconozco! Yoruichi-san me habló de ti. Ella estaba explicándome algunas cosas sobre la Guerra Invernal, me contó sobre cosas sobre algunos Capitanes y lo que hicieron durante la guerra. Ella detalló cómo ayudaste y me contó que fuiste una vez su pupila y protegida antes de que se marchase del Seireitei. Mientras te describía podía ver claramente orgullo en sus ojos."

"Yoruichi-sama...¿está orgullosa de mi?"

"Si yo fuera ella, también lo estaría. Incluso si no tenías ni idea de por qué se fue cuando marchó al exilio, luchaste para hacerte más fuerte. Pienso que ella estaba feliz de que tú hayas alcanzado sus posiciones. Ella podía confiar en ti con la División y el resto del Onmitsukido que ha sido leal solo a su familia."

Soifon sonrió suavemente, "Hai, pero mantengo a casi todo el mundo a distancia. Nunca dejando que nadie se acerque a mi, así podría conseguir cualquier misión u asesinato que se requiera de mi."

"No importa cómo ahora. Eres amiga de Yoruichi-san de nuevo."

Soifon caminó hacia la cama de Karin y le dio un toque en la cabeza. "Eres una buena chica y tienes un buen comportamiento, a diferencia de tu padre cuando era Capitán de la 10ª."

"Gracias. Tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Qué es lo que hace tu Zanpakuto?"

"Suzumebachi es una Zanpakuto de tipo veneno. Puede destruir cualquier veneno que pueda estar en mi cuerpo si me golpeó a mí misma con ella, pero principalmente la utilizo para matar cosas en dos golpes."

"Wow. Ese tipo es guay, aunque al mismo tiempo da miedo."

"Mi tiempo para visitarte está próximo a su fin, pero me gustaría ofrecerte entrenamiento de combate mano a mano si quieres y si no vas a convertirte en Shinigami. No usaría shumpo en ti ya que no lo conoces."

"¿Seguiría esa oferta en pie si decido convertirme en Shinigami?"

Soifon se giró hacia la puerta, pero volvió su cabeza hacia Karin, "Por supuesto que si. Pero si hicieras eso, entonces podríamos hacer entrenamiento Onmitsukido con shunpo. La oferta se mantiene de cualquier forma." Con eso se marchó.

_Sólo faltan unos pocos Capitanes más_ pensó ella mientras esperaba a que el siguiente Capitán entrase. Cuando él entró, ella pensó _Realmente no esperaba que él viniese__._

Y ahí estaba. No era otro más que Kuchiki Byakuya en persona. El Capitán con corazón de piedra, rostro y ojos grises privados de toda emoción. Se veía como siempre: haori sin mangas, bufanda envolviendo su cuello, guantes sin dedos en sus manos, y su kenseikan en su pelo que simboliza su rango de noble.

"Soy Kuchiki Byakuya, Capitán de la 6ª División," dijo fríamente.

_Su voz tampoco muestra emoción alguna,_ pensó Karin para sí misma, pero dijo en voz alta, "Konichiwa Kuchiki-taicho. Soy Kurosaki Karin."

"Al menos tú tienes mejores modales que tu hermano."

"Déjame adivinar, ¿no usa honoríficos contigo?"

"Iie. Aunque desearía que lo hiciera." Ambos se cayaron durante un minuto antes de que él dijera, "¿Qué te preocupa?"

"Nani?"

"Estabas pensando profundamente en algo. ¿Qué?"

"Eres prácticamente un completoo extraño para mi. ¿Por qué tendría que contártelo a ti y no a Ichi-nii?"

"Puedo leer fácilmante a la gente Kurosaki. Soy como Hitsugaya-taicho, prefiero observar y evaluar las situaciones en lugar de lanzarme directo a ellas. Pienso que lo que te preocupa es algo que no compartirías con tu protector hermano. Sé que Rukia no lo comparte todo conmigo. Ella va a una de sus amigas para hablar. Tú no tienes buenos amigos aquí en los que puedas confiar aún, pero te prometo que no le contaré nada a tu hermano si decides contarme qué pasa."

Karin mirí a la cama y comenzó, "Antes de que recobrara la consciencia, estaba en algún lugar extraño. Una voz femenina dijo que ése era mi mundo interno, excepto que yo no podía ver nada debido a que todo estaba cubierto de oscuridad. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle quién era, ella me dijo que era parte de mi alma. Conocía mis preguntas y pensamientos incluso antes de que los pudiese decir. Yo tampoco podía verla al igual que a mi mundo interno y ella dijo que era porque yo me bloqueaba a mí misma de hacerlo."

Byakuya consideró lo que ella le había contado durante un segundo, "De lo que me estás contando, suena como si esa misteriosa voz femenina que escuchaste fuera actualmente el espíritu de tu Zanpakuto."

"¿Mi Zanpakuto? ¿Así que puedo convertirme en Shinigami?"

"Parece que estuvieses destinada a ser una Shinigami quisieras serlo o no. En cuanto a lo de bloquearte a ti misma de acceder a tu mundo y espíritu, puede tratarse de algo de tu vida pasada ya que aún tienes tus recuerdos. ¿Qué es tu bloqueo?"

_No lo sé..._ se contestó en su mente mientras cerraba sus ojos. Comenzó a pensar en su muerte. _Quizás mi bloqueo tenga algo que ver con eso__. ¡Piensa cerebro piensa! ¿Qué sentí cuando estaba en la tienda?_...Rememorando_, me sentía asustada y enfadada. Mi corazón quería que golpease al tipo por amenazar a Shiro-kun, pero mi cabeza estaba pensando en términos de mantenerme viva y quería que fuese en contra de mi personalidad. ¡Mi bloqueo es el conflicto entre mi cabeza y mi corazón antes de mi muerte!_

_¡Muy bien! Ahora solo necesitas superarlo_ dijo la misteriosa voz.

Karin abrió sus ojos y sonrió sólo para encontrarse con que Byakuya se había marchado silenciosamente mientras ella pensaba.

_Al menos encontré mi bloqueo._

_Ahora solo necesitas superarlo_ repitió la voz.

_¿Es eso todo lo que puedes decir? Deberías estar feliz de que me dí cuenta._

_No. Y estoy feliz, pero necesitaste ayuda. Deberías haber sido lo suficientemente lista como para darte cuenta por ti misma de lo que estaba parando. Esa en una de las razonas por las que te escogí._

Karin estaba a punto de preguntarle a la voz, pero las puertas se abrieron de nuevo para revelar a otro Shinigami a quien Karin no esperaba.

"¿Soutaicho?"

**Song: Papercut by Linkin Park**

**Espero que estéis contentos con lo rápido que he subido éste, ¿no? XD Bueno, ya sabeis, los reviews no cuestan nada, solo hacen feliz a autores y traductores**


	6. 6 Academia Shinigami

**N/A** son comentarios del autor, RyuuRaiden

**N/T **son mis comentarios

"conversaciones"

_pensamientos_

_Zampakuto_

~ * ~ (cambio de escena)

Rated T por su lenguaje y violencia (y no piensa cambiarlo).

_**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. Cualquier OC creado es de RyuuRaiden, al igual que la historia, la cual yo solo traduzco.**_

Capítulo 6: Academia Shinigami

Karin abrió lentamente sus ojos. Miró a su hermano que aún estab dormido en la silla cercana a su cama. Él se había quedado con ella, incluso si era solo una estancia nocturna para observación en el 4º Escuadrón debido a su desmayo el día anterior frente a los más poderosos Shinigamis en el Seireitei. El resto de sus visitantes se fueron de vuelta a sus respectivos escuadrones durante la noche. La chica de pelo negro decidió ser agradable y no despertar a su hermano en ese momento.

Ella recordó el día anterior y su encuentro con todos los Capitanes bajo órdenes de Yamamoto-soutaicho con excepción de Ichigo y Toshiro ya que ella ya los conocía. Karin no se encontró con los Tenientes, pero tenía la sensación de que los conocería oficialmente a todos y no solo sabría de ellos desde Isane, Momo, y Matsumoto.

Ella se sentó e intentó no moverse mucho, para que Ichigo no se despertase.

_¿Nos levantamos temprano? Bien._ Dijo la voz.

Karin sonrió. _¿Sabías que aún no me has dicho tu nombre?_

_Sí y no lo aprenderás hasta que superes tu bloqueo, y si considero que estás lista para saberlo,_ dijo la mujer.

Karin no pilló la última parte ya que la voz la había susurrado bajo su respiración. Estoy en ello_, ¿así que podrías decirme quién eres?_

_Lo siento compañera. Pero sy una parte de tu alma, así que no puedes engañarme cuando se trata de contarte cosas a ti misma. Podrías pensar que has superado ya lo que pasó, pero aún no lo crees completamente porque aún hay una parte de ti que no lo hace. Pero cuando lo superes completamente, te prometo que te llevaré de vuelta a tu mundo interno, para que así lo puedas ver bien sin las sombras y dejarte encontrarte conmigo._

_Creo que eso tendrá que servir por ahora. Una pregunta rápida, ¿eres una chica?_

_¡¿Qué tipo de pregunta es ésa?! ¡Por supuesto que soy una chica! ¿ Mi voz no da a entender eso inmediatamente?_

_Solo estaba comprobándolo doblemente._

_Hmph, mentirosa. Sabes que soy tu Zanpakuto, pero querías que la tuya fuese un chico, así podrías mostrarte a ti misma que eres fuerte. Confía en mi cuando te digo que eso pasará una vez sepas mi nombre y me liberes._

_Ahora no puedo esperar para ver lo que puedes hacer._

_Bien, entonces eso debería probarte que con el incentivo correcto podrás superar tu bloqueo,_ dijo la mujer feliz.

Karin no respondió, pero la voz respetó su deseo de algo de paz y se calló. Se mantuvo sentada en su cama, apoyada contra el respaldo, durante la siguiente hora, sin pensar en nada.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos y se levantó ligeramente, frotándose el sueño de su ojos. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Han pasado varias horas del amanecer, creo," contestó Karin. "Si hubiese un sol saliendo..." Mientras Karin lo indicaba, no había sol en el cielo, en su lugar estaba nublado y parecía listo para llover.

"Bien, eso apesta," comentó Ichigo.

"¿Por qué?"

"El tiempo aquí refleja el tiempo que hace en Karakura."

"De nuevo pregunto, ¿por qué? Karakura está en el mundo real y el mundo real tiene muchos tipos de tiempo dándose a la vez."

"El tiempo del Seireitei refleja el de Karakura específicamente porque tiene el más alto nivel de reiatsu en el mundo. ¿Te diste cuenta de que Karakura es como un imán para Hollows y almas? Porque con ese alto nivel de reiatsu se conecta al Seireitei, que también tiene un muy alto nivel de reiatsu; pero el único efecto que esa conexión tiene es en el tiempo."

"Wow, parece que tengo que aprender un montón sobre este sitio," dijo Karin.

Ichigo sonrió. "Te acostumbrarás a ello después de un tiempo, confía en mi."

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hablando, entonces cada uno fue a prepararse para el día. Ichigo usó shunpo para volver a su División, así él podría cambiarse, después le contó a Karin que él volvería en algo más de media hora para recogerla.

Ella hizo su usual ritual de la mañana que solía hacer en el mundo real. Se duchó, se puso ropas limpias que Isane le llevó, peinó su pelo, comió la comida que la Teniente también le había llevado junto a las ropas, y estaba justamente acabando de cepillarse los dientes cuando Ichigo volvió. Llevaba puestas unas hakamas limpias y la parte de arriba del kimono, su haori de Capitán, y Zangetsu sujeto a su espalda.

"¿Lista?" preguntó.

Karin asintió y se marcharon, caminando hacia la salida de la 4ª División.

Unohana estaba allí para verlos marchar. "Me alegro de que estés mucho mejor Kurosaki-chan. Creo que veremos mucho más de ti en el futuro, así que si alguna vez sientes que quieres dejarte caer en una visita por favor no vaciles en hacerlo."

Karin inclinó su cabeza en agradecimiento. "Arigato Retsu-sama."

"Yo también debo decir eso. Gracias Unohana-taicho por haber cuidado bien de ella," dijo Ichigo.

Unohana sonrió. "No ha sido un problema Kurosaki-taicho. Tengo cosas que hacer, pero quería deciros adiós por ahora y que os veré a ambos más tarde." Ella caminó pasando junto a ellos para atender sus deberes.

"Por cierto, tenías razón Ichi-nii," dijo Karin mientras iban al exterior con Ichigo dirigiéndolos a la 5ª División.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Los Capitanes. Todos fueros agradables...en su propio estilo."

"Esa última parte debe ser por Kenpachi y Byakuya. ¿De qué forma fueron agradables contigo?"

"Kenpachi me dio algún muy buen consejo, cosa que según escuché es rara en él, y Byakuya escuchó lo que tenía que decir."

"Byakuya es bueno escuchando ya que le gusta observar más que hablar y Kenpachi da consejos a la gente más a menudo de lo que podrías pensar, al menos a mi. Fue gracias a él que fui capaz de derrotar a Hichigo."

Karin pensó en el nombre durante un segunto antes de hacer la conexión. "¿Le has puesto nombre a tu Hollow interno?"

"Técnicamente todos los demás lo llamaron así y solo porque se cansaron de llamarlo 'Hollow Ichigo' todo el tiempo. Aparentemente, era mucho que decir, pero pienso que es mayormente porque todos son vagos."

"Tu Hollow inteno no ha estado dándote ningún problema, espero"

"Nah, le gusta hablar sobre cómo me agobiará y tomará posesión de mi cuerpo si muestro alguna debilidad, pero no ha intentado nada desde que le derroté hace dos años cuando estaba con los Vizards."

"Hablando de los Vizards, ¿qué están haciendo?"

"Lo que sea que quieran hacer. Solo soy el nexo entre ellos y el Gotei 13. No es como si tuviera que mantener la vista constante en ellos. Probablemente sigan en Karakura, pasando el tiempo con Urahara-san o algo."

Pocos minutos después llegaron al cuartel de la 5ª División. Fueron saludados por Momo, que estba haciendo su papeleo cuando ellos entraron. "Es bueno ver que estás en pie y mejor, Karin-chan."

"Gracias Momo-chan," dijo Karin mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y se lanzaba encima ,mientras tanto, Ichigo soltó a Zangetsu, se sentó, y empezó a hacer su propio trabajo.

"Taicho, ¿estaría bien para ti si me llevo a Karin-chan y le muestro más del Seireitei?" le preguntó Momo a Ichigo. "Mi papeleo está casi hecho y he estado haciéndolo durante unas cuantas horas. Esto también le daría algo de tranquilidad para hacer tu propio trabajo."

Ichigo la miró. "Claro, id. Te mereces un descanso. Llévala a donde quieras; solo volved al atardecer."

"Por supuesto Taicho. Si nos necesitas a cualquiera de nosotras, envía una Mariposa Infernal." Ichigo asintió. "Conozco el lugar perfecto para que vayamos Karin-chan. Sígueme." Momo cogió la mano de Karin y corrieron al exterior de la 5ª División. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, Karin se dio cuenta de que era una División diferente; la división en la que estaban tenía el símbolo kanji del diez en el frente del edificio. "Realmente no tuviste una oportunidad ayer de hablar con Shiro-chan, así que pensé que te gustaría hablar con él."

"No era necesario que me trajeses aquí porque sí hablé ayer con Toshiro, en la reunión de Capitanes y Tenientes."

"¿Piensas que molestarle es hablar con él?"

"Eso es lo que parece, como casi todos lo hacen."

Momo meneó su cabeza y cogió de nuevo la mano de Karin. "Vamos Karin-chan. Con esperanza, serás capaz de ver la conversación que Shiro-chan es capaz de mantener conmigo." Momo la dirigió a través del cuartel de la 10ª División rumbo a la oficina del Capitán. "Hitsugaya-kun, ¿estás ahí?"

"Si estoy Hinamori. Entra," vino la respuesta a través de la puerta.

Momo deslizó la puerta, abriéndola, y ella y Karin vieron que él estaba haciendo el papeleo._ Ser un Capitán debe ser un asco. Teniendo todo ese papeleo__..._ Karin se estremeció con el pensamiento.

"Es bueno verte Hinamori. No te he visto aquí desde hace una temporada," dijo Matsumoto desde el sofá.

"¿Qué tal estás Rangiku-san?"

"Estoy bien, pero el Taicho me forzó a hacer todo mi papeleo hoy y había una pila bien grande."

"Entonces quizás deberías aprender a hacerlo cuando viene y parar de dejar las cosa para más tarde **(A/N: ¡Yo también debería aprender esa lección! =D; N/T: Y yo, y yo)**," dijo Karin desde detrás de Momo.

"¿Neh? ¿Es esa a la que he oído Karin-chan?" preguntó Matsumoto mientras se sentaba. Momo entró propiamente en la oficina y Karin la siguió. "¡Lo es!" Matsumoto hizo shumpo hasta Karin y la abrazó fuertemente. "Taicho y yo estábamos preocupados por ti la noche pasada cuando volvimos. Bueno, al menos yo, no estoy segura sobre él."

"No...puedo...respirar..." intentaba decir Karin. _Nota a mi misma: esquivar todos los abrazos de Matsumoto de ahora en adelante. Pechos aplastantes = asfixia,_ pensaba.

"Matsumoto, déjala ir," dijo Toshiro, finalmente mirando arriba de su trabajo.

Matsumoto cumplió la orden y Karin jadeó aliviada. "¡Precioso aire! Gracias Toshiro."

"Lo que sea," contestó el capitán de hielo mientras volvía a firmar papeles.

"Oh, así que permites a Karin-chan llamarte Toshiro, pero a mi me gritas si te llamo Shiro-chan. ¿Cómo es eso justo?" le preguntó Momo a Toshiro.

"Eso es muy injusto Taicho," añadió Matsumoto mientras caminaba de vuelta al sofá para tumbarse.

Toshiro las ignoró y siguió firmando. Momo se sentó en el suelo cerca del lado de Matsumoto donde comenzaron a hablar. Karin fue hacia el escritorio de Matsumoto y se sentó encima.

_Hay un gran poder emanando de ése Capitán._

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Viene de su Zanpakuto. Es la más poderosa de todas las Zanpakutos de tipo hielo; el gran dragón de hielo, Hyorinmaru. No puedo creerlo..._

_¿No puedes creer qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir?_

_Justo ahora no importa. No pienses más en ello._

_Si tú lo dices._

"¿Karin-chan?" le preguntó Matsumoto moviendo una mano en frente de la cara de Karin. "¿Estás bien?"

Karin se espabiló rápidamente. "Yeah. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque parecía que estabas en algún tipo de trance," contestó Momo. Toshiro levantó levemente su cabeza para poder ver a Karin.

"Estoy bien. Solo pensaba en algo."

"Ok. Taicho, Hinamori y yo volveremos en breve. Necesitamos ir a ver a Shuhei ahora," dijo Matsumoto mientras corría hacia fuera de la puerta.

"Serán solo unos diez minutos o así. Adiós Hitsugaya-kun, Karin-chan," dijo Momo mientras salía siguiendo a Matsumoto.

Toshiro suspiró y miró de vuelta a su trabajo. Karin volvió a observar a la nada. Finalmente el silencio lo molestó. "¿Sobre qué estás pensado Kurosaki?"

Karin no contestó de un minuto después de que él preguntase ella dijo, "¿ Por qué te importa Toshiro?"

"Tengo curiosidad. No te vi pensar tan profundamente sobre algo cuando seguías viva en el mundo real."

"Las cosas cambian. Gente muere, las vidas son distintas, voces son escuchadas."

Toshiro estrechó sus ojos. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'voces son escuchadas'?" Karin se tensó. "Juzgando tu reacción, esa última parte no tendría que haber salido o, al menos, no se suponía que lo pillase al decirlo. Puedes contármelo si quieres Kurosaki. No se lo diré a un alma, no intentaba hace un juego de palabras."

"¿Acabas de hacer un chiste Toshiro?" preguntó Karin sonriendo. Dicho Capitán frunció el ceño mientras Karin pensaba en lo que él había dicho durante un minuto. "Bueno, se lo conté a Kuchiki-taicho, ¿así que por qué no a ti? Desde que vine aquí, he escuchado esta voz femenina en mi cabeza, como una entidad separada dentro de mi. Cuando me desmayé ayer, me desperté en este mundo cubierto de sombras y no pude ver de dónde venía la voz ni mis alrededores. Kuchiki-taicho cree que la voz es mi Zanpakuto."

Toshiro unió sus manos. "Tengo que concordar con su cálculo. Creo que la voz que estas escuchando es tu Zanpakuto. ¿Le has contado esto a tu hermano?"

"No. Después de ver su reacción en la reunión sobre el pensamiento de que posiblemente me convierta en Shinigami, no pienso que él se tome la noticia de que no tengo más elección que convertirme en una muy bien."

"Buen punto. ¿Así que, sólo tú, Kuchiki-taicho y yo conocemos esto?"

"Sí," dijo Karin cruzando sus dedos índice y medio tras su espalda.

"Quizás quieras hablar en privado con Yamamoto-soutaicho sobre esto. Él podría ser capaz de hacer una decisión ejecutiva para que vayas a la Academia Shinigami y tu hermano estaría forzado a dejarte ir."

"Quizás. Por ahora, me gustaría al menos hablar con él sobre ello y contárselo, y entonces escucharé lo que él quiera que haga."

"Taicho, ¡volví!" exclamó Matsumoto mientras deslizaba las puertas al abrirlas y se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban aún en las mismas posiciones en las que estaban antes de que ella se fuese. "Aw, ¿no habéis hecho nada de nada?"

Toshiro se sonrojó. "¡M-Matsumoto!"

Karin cubrió su boca para intentar parar su ataque de risa. "Rangiku-san, ¡has hecho que Toshiro se sonroje y balbucee!" intentaba indicar Karin antes de perder el aguante.

"Urusai!" ordenó Toshiro mientras bajaba la temperatura de la habitación.

Tras unos pocos minutos de molestar a Toshiro, la temperatura de la habitación finalmente volvió a la normalidad, Karin se dio cuenta de que Momo no volvió con Matsumoto. Cuando le preguntó a la Teniente de la 10ª División, Matsumoto contestó, "Tu hermano le envió una Mariposa Infernal pidiéndole su ayuda con algo en la 5ª División. Volverá después."

Durante una hora Matsumoto y Karin hablaron; a veces Toshiro les lanzaba un comentario. El almuerzo se lo trajo uno de los oficiales sin puesto de la 10ª División. Toshiro había reducido enormemente la gran pila de papeleo que tenía originalmente.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer todo ese papeleo tan rápido?" le prguntó Karin. _¿__Y sin un sello como el de Ichi-nii?_

"He sido un Capitán desde hace un tiempo Kurosaki. Te acostumbras a ello," contestó él. Una Mariposa Infernal voló atravesando la ventana, se posó en la mano de Toshiro, y le contó su mensaje. Él se levantó después de que se fuera volando. "Yamamoto está llamando para una reunión de sólo Capitanes justo ahora."

"Eso es extraño. Todos los Capitanes estaban en la reunión de ayer. Karin puedes quedarte si quieres," dijo Matsumoto.

"No, no puede. Mi mensaje decía que la llevase a la reunión. Lo que sea que Yamamoto quiera, tiene algo que ver contigo Kurosaki." Karin miró al suelo, pero se levantó del escritorio de Matsumoto.

"Adiós Rangiku-san," dijo Karin, saliendo de la oficina con Toshiro justo tras ella.

"Te veré luego Karin-chan," dijo Matsumoto mientras observaba a Karin seguir a su Capitán hacia fuera del cuartel.

Toshiro y Karin caminaron en silencio por las calles del Seireitei rumbo a el cuartel de la 1ª División. _No puedo saber si ella sabe qué pasa o no, _pensó Toshiro.

_Pienso que ella lo sabe Toshiro,_ dijo Hyorinmaru en la cabeza de Toshiro.

_¿Cómo puedes decirlo?_

_Se llama una corazonada, todopoderoso niño prodigio. ¿Acaso no viste su reacción en tu oficina cuando dijiste que la reunión tenía algo que ver con ella? Además, pienso que tu hipótesis sobre el Soutaicho haciendo una decisión ejecutiva de su futuro como una Shinigami es cierta. Siento un increíble potencial y poder dentro de esta chica y ella necesitará entrenamiento para poder utilizarlo y controlarlo._

_¿Puedes hablarme de su Zanpakuto?_

_No. Su Zanpakuto probablemente le contó algo sobre mí en tu oficina, pero no puedo contarte nada de su Zanpakuto porque ella no conoce su nombre aún. Zanpakutos sin nombre no pueden ser sentidas por Zanpakutos con nombre, pero lo contrario puede pasar._

_Déjame saber cuando ella conozca su nombre._

_Lo haré._

Llegaron al edificio de la 1ª División y se dirigieron hacia la sala de encuentros de los Capitanes. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Toshiro y Karin vieron que todos los Capitanes estaban ya allí con Kira e Hisagi representando sus Divisiones.

"Bienvenido, Hitsugaya-taicho. Gracias por traer a Kurosaki Karin," dijo Yamamoto.

"¿Por qué está Karin aquí, Viejo? Esta es una reunión de Capitanes," dijo Ichigo ligeramente enfadado.

"Ella está aquí porque esta reunión tendrá un significado algo importante para ella. Hitsugaya-taicho, toma tu lugar. Kurosaki Karin, ven y quédate en pie a mi izquierda como hiciste ayer," ordenó Yamamoto. Ellos obedecieron y él continuó, "Sé que todos deseáis saber por qué estáis aquí ya que tuvimos ayer nuestra reunión mensual de Capitanes y Tenientes. Estáis aquí para escuchar mi decisión final sobre el destino de Kurosaki Karin."

Los Capitanes observaron a Yamamoto atentamente mientras Ichigo se tensaba. "¿Su destino?" preguntó Ichigo, visiblemente preocupado por su hermana.

"Anoche, yo también visité a tu hermana como la mayoría de los otros Capitanes. Aunque enmascaré mi reiatsu y pedí a Unohana-taicho mantener este encuentro en secreto diciendo que ella iba a chequear a tu hermana." Ichigo recordó a Unohana diciendo eso y miró a la Capitana de la 4ª División que asintió afirmándolo. "Obtuve alguna interesante información antes de encontrarme con ella y me lo confirmó durante nuestro encuentro..."

_*Flashback*_

"¿_Soutaicho?"_

_El viejo capitán no contestó. En su lugar, observó como si estuviera analizando a Karin hasta que él dijo, "Así que, eres la hija del ex-Capitán de la 10ª_ _División y la hermana del actual Capitán de la 5ª_ _División, buenas conexiones con el Seireitei."_

_Insegura de cómo contestarle, Karin respondió, "Hai, pero no estoy segura de qué quieres decir o de cómo responder, Soutaicho."_

"_Lo que quería decir es que estás relacionada con dos Shinigami de nivel Capitán y que tú también tienes un alto nivel de__ reiatsu. Y sobre lo que Kuchiki-taicho me contó antes de que entrase aquí, puedes escuchar la voz de tu Zanpakuto."_

_Karin miró hacia sus manos. "Hai."_

"_No temas niña. __Kuchiki-taicho me contó que no querías contárselo a tu hermano y yo también lo haré. Contéstame esto Kurosaki-san: ¿Quieres convertirte en Shinigami?"_

_Karin lo pensó durante un minuto antes de contestar. "Hai, Soutaicho."_

_Yamamoto sonrió ligeramente. "Bien porque estas destinada a ser una lo quisieras ser o no. Y por tu entrenamiento, pienso que deberías ir a la Academia Shinigami. Aprenderás las cuatro artes Shinigami y aprenderás a controlar tu reiatsu. No te preocupes por tu hermano; llamaré a una reunión mañana donde anunciaré esta decisión. Informaré al director de la Academia Shinigami ahora y él lo preparará todo para ti."_

"_Arigato Yamamoto-soutaicho," respondió Karin._

*Presente*

"¿Así que sabías sobre esta reunión Kurosaki?" preguntó Toshiro a Karin que respondió asintiendo.

"Karin, ¿por qué no me contaste sobre que eras capaz de escuchar la voz de tu Zanpakuto?" preguntó Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii, odiaste la idea de que fuese a la Academia Shinigami y tú incluso no sabías nada sobre la voz de mi Zanpakuto," le contó Karin.

"Debido a su alto, y ligeramente virgen, reiatsu y que escuche la voz de su Zanpakuto, he decidido que Kurosaki Karin irá a la Academia Shinigami con efecto inmediato. Kurosaki-taicho, saca cualquier queja que tengas ahora," dijo Yamamoto.

Ichigo movió su cabeza. "Ahora que sé que ella está escuchando a su Zanpakuto, no hay nada que pueda hacer para pararlo."

"¿Nani? ¿Quieres decir que tú no me dejarías hasta que no empezase a escuchar a mi Zanpakuto?" cuestionó Karin.

"Correcto," contestó Ichigo.

"Estúpido..." susurró Karin.

"Escuché eso. Y Karin, la razón es porque, si escuchas tu Zanpakuto, tu reiatsu se volverá loco sin el entrenamiento apropiado y con un reiatsu virgen podrías herir seriamente a otras personas. Eres una Kurosaki, así que tu reiatsu es extremadamente alto y necesitarás entrenamiento justo como yo hice."

"Kurosaki-taicho, escolta a tu hermana a la Academia Shinigami. El Director tendrá su horario listo para ella," dijo Yamamoto.

"¿Qué hay sobre sus condiciones de vivienda?" preguntó Ichigo.

"Ella puede quedarse en su actual vivienda en los cuarteles de la 5ª División o podría encontrar a alguien para compartir habitación en la Academia; yo recomiendo hacer lo último."

"Y estoy de acuerdo," dijo Karin. "Es hora de que encuentre a gente de mi propia edad en este lugar."

"Esta reunión está levantada," dijo Yamamoto.

Ichigo llevó a Karin fuera de la 1ª División y a donde ella suponía era el camino a la Academia Shinigami.

"Hey Ichi-nii, ¿por qué eres tan sobreprotector conmigo ahora que estoy aquí?" preguntó Karin.

"Siento que si estás aquí es mi culpa. Estás muerta y debí haber estado allí para protegerte," contestó Ichigo.

"Mi muerte no fue tu culpa, así que no lo pienses más. Y para de ser tan sobreprotector. Necesito aprender cómo cuidarme a mi misma. Te guste o no, estoy creciendo, aunque más lentamente por lo que Matsumoto me contó, y necesitaré mi independencia y libertad."

"No actuaste así con ella cuando eras un Shinigami Sustituto," dijo Rukia desde detrás de ellos.

"¿De dónde demonios has venido?" exclamó Ichigo.

"Obviamente os estaba siguiendo," contestó ella. "Pero no es de eso de lo que estamos hablando aquí."

"Él no actuaba sobreprotector conmigo o con Yuzu cuando era un Shinigami Sustituto porque no estaba mucho tiempo alrededor. Al principio eran cortos períodos de tiempo para salir y acabar con Hollows en Karakura, pero entonces se fue por días, a veces semanas; como cuando vino a rescatarte, tratar con los Bount y la Rebelión de Zanpakuto, entrenando con los Vizards, rescatando a Orihime en Hueco Mundo, o luchando contra Aizen y sus fuerzas en la Guerra de Invierno. Él no estaba alrededor para cuidarnos y ahora que estoy aquí, está siendo sobreprotector para compensar el no haber estado alrededor cuando estaba viva," dijo Karin.

Rukia golpeó a Ichigo en la cabeza, "¡Para de ser sobreprotector! ¡Ella no te necesita siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos!"

Ichigo frotó su cabeza. "Vale."

Llegaron a la Academia Shinigami y caminaron a través del patio y las dobles puertas hacia dentro del edificio principal donde fueron saludados por el Director en persona.

"Konichiwa Kurosaki-taicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, y Kurosaki Karin. Bienvenida a la Academia Shinigami. Como Yamamoto-soutaicho probablemente ya te haya contado, tengo tu horario planeado.¿Has decidido dónde te vas a quedar?"

"He decidido que quiero una habitación aquí, así podré conocer a otra gente," dijo Karin.

"Muy bien. Me tomé la libertad de encontrarte una habitación en el caso de que eligieses esa opción. Yamamoto-soutaicho hizo que trajeran aquí tus cosas cuando estabais de camino. Vamos Kurosaki-san, te mostraré tu habitación."

"Te veremos luego Karin-chan," dijo Rukia.

Ichigo abrazó a su hermana. "Si necesitas algo, no vaciles en venir a mi," le dijo calladamente.

Ella rompió el abrazo y asintió. Karin se giró y siguió al director que dijo, "Los estudiantes tienen una hora de descanso tras el almuerzo, pero durante ese período la mayoría toman ventaja y practican o estudian fuera con otros estudiantes. Pasar la Academia Shinigami es un proceso de seis años. Yamamoto-soutaicho me contó cómo utilizabas tu reiatsu en el mundo real. Porque por tu pasada experiencia en el control del reiatsu, he decidido colocarte en la clase de segundo año."

"Pero necesito aprender a usar las cuatro artes Shinigami, ¿no? ¿Así que, qué haré?"

"Al comienzo de cada año, los profesores de las artes Shinigami van sobre lo básico de su respectivo arte. Así que tienes eso, cualquier amigo que te encuentres podría siempre ayudarte, y Yamamoto hizo decir que si necesitabas ayuda extra entonces me lo contases y yo se lo contaría a él, así tú podrías ir y tener una clase privada con él si fuese necesario."

"Wow. No estoy teniendo todo este tratamiento especial por Ichigo, ¿no?"

"Realmente no. Es más bien como si estuviese preocupado en que aprendas control más que nada en este momento. Aquí estamos." Paró en frente de una puerta. "Esta es tu habtación. Si necesitas algo solo pregúntale a tu compañero, a un profesor o a mi. Este paquete contiene tu horario y un mapa, así podrás orientarte más fácilmente, pero no te preocupes, aprenderás a moverte por aquí rápidamente creo." Le dio en mano el paquete y se marchó.

Karin lo observó marcharse antes de girarse de vuelta a la puerta. Ella la abrió para encontrarse con una chica de pelo castaño sentada en el futón más cercano a la puerta. La chica levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. "Tú debes ser Kurosaki Karin. Mi nombre es Hiroko Riku, tu compañera de habitación. Es agradable conocerte."

"¿Así que sabes que soy una Kurosaki? Genial..."

"No estoy juzgándote. No le hago eso a la gente. Y tampoco usaré tu conexión con tu hermano de ninguna forma."

Karin miró a la chica. Su pelo castaño estaba recogido en una cola. Tenía ojos verde esmeralda que parecían brillar. Karin adivinó que su altura estaba alrededor de los cinco pies dos, haciéndola cerca de cinco pulgadas más baja que Karin.

"Bien, para ser perfectamente honesta contigo Hiroko-san, me has dado una muy buena primera impresión. Creo que seremos buenas amigas."

"Estoy de acuerdo, así que no necesitas llamarme Hiroko-san; con Riku bastará."

"¿Así que eres como yo? ¿No te gusta usar honoríficos a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario?"

"Yep. Pienso que son una tontería, por supuesto yo no le diría eso a Yamamoto-soutaicho o algún otro Capitán."

"Puedes librarte de ellos también con mi hermano. A él tampoco le gusta ser tan formal."

"Genial. Hey, comparemos nuestros horarios, ¡quizás estés en algunas de mis clases!" Cada una chequeó el horario de la otra. "Wow, estás en todas mis clases como Masaru y Yuki. ¡Eso es genial! Este va a ser el mejor año de todos."

"¿Quiénes son Masaru y Yuki?"

"Son otros amigos míos. Los conocí el año pasado cuando llegué aquí por primera vez. No te preocupes por ellos. Son unos chicos de lo más agradable y no usarán tu amistad para tomar ventaja como harían la mayoría de estudiantes aquí. Vamos, sé dónde están justo ahora. Te llevaré con ellos, así podrás conocerlos."

"Quizás debería cambiarme primero. Probablemente destaque," dijo Karin refiriéndose a la diferencia entre sus ropas. Riku llevaba el uniforme rojo estándar femenino de la Academia Shinigami mientras que Karin llevaba puesto el uniforme Shinigami.

"Yeah, eso probablemente ayude. Entonces la gente no vendrá a ti haciendo un montón de preguntas. ¿Por qué llevas el uniforme estándar de Shinigami de todas formas?" preguntó Riku.

"Porque no quería llevar puesto un kimono y no tenía otras ropas."

"Fantástico. Hay uniformes limpios en el armario. Estaré fuera," dijo ella cogiendo su Zanpakuto y saliendo fuera.

Karin se puso el uniforme rojo de la Academia y guardó sus ropas negras de Shinigami en el armario. "¿Dónde conseguiste tu Zanpakuto Riku?" preguntó Karin a su compañera cuando salió al pasillo.

"¿Te refieres a la katana que tengo a mi lado?" preguntó posando su mano sobre el mango de la katana que llevaba atada a su lado izquierdo. "Si te refieres a eso, entonces todos los estudiantes que se han encontrado con el espíritu de su Zanpakuto son llamados para ir a la 1ª División y pedir una katana, un wakizashi, o a veces un nodachi. Entonces mandan hacer la espada al Clan Asami."

"¿Clan Asami?" preguntó Karin mientras ella y Riku comenzaban a alejarse de su habitación.

"Una de las cuatro familias nobles del Seireitei. Probablemente conozcas algo sobre el Clan Kuchiki y el Clan Shihoin. El Clan Kuchiki es el más famoso y guarda todos los archivos del Seireitei. El Clan Shihoin es el segundo más conocido, mayormente a causa de Shihoin Yoruichi , ella unió el Onmitsukido y la 2ª División mientras era la Capitana de la 2ª División, pero los Shihoin también son la armada sagrada del Seireitei. Los Asami también son muy bien conocidos principalmente pro lo que te conté hace un minuto."

"¿Qué hay de la cuarta familia?"

"El Clan Satoshi está a cargo de la seguridad del Seireitei y del mundo real usando cualquier medio necesario. Todos los miembros del clan son Shinigami y normalmente van a la 13ª División, a veces a la 8ª ya que sus Capitanes son amigos."

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"Historia Shinigami. Es la primera clase que tenemos tras este descanso. Se supone que debíamos aprender lo básico de esto el año pasado."

"Espero que tú y tus dos amigos seáis capaces de enseñarme ya que no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo."

"Por supuesto que ayudaremos. No te preocupes por ello. Ahora, ¿dónde están?" se preguntó Riku cuando llegaron al exterior.

"¡Aquí Riku!" dijo una voz masculina.

Dos chicos vestidos con la versión azul del uniforme de la Academia estaban sentados bajo un árbol de sakura saludando a las dos chicas. Cuando Riku y Karin se acercaron, ellos se levantaron. El chico de pelo negro y ojos de un azul hielo era sobre su altura, unos 5'7" (**N/T**: Supongo que esto quiere decir 5 pies con 7 pulgadas...). El otro tenía pelo rubio y ojos marrones y estaba en pie a una altura de aproximadamente 6'.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó el más alto.

"Esta es Kurosaki Karin. Acaba de venir hoy y es mi nueva compañera de habitación," respondió Riku.

"¿Kurosaki? ¿Familiar de Kurosaki-taicho?" preguntó el más bajo.

"Sip. Es mi hermano mayor," contestó Karin.

"Guay. Entonces, bienvenida a la Academia Shinigami. Soy Tukiko Yukio, pero llámame solo Yuki, que es más corto."

"Y yo soy Satoshi Masaru," dijo el más alto.

"¿Satoshi?" dijo Karin.

"Adivinaría que Riku te lo ha contado."

"Solo le conté sobre las cuatro familias nobles. Y sí, él forma parte del Clan Satoshi Karin," dijo Riku. "Ahora vamos, nos quedan solo unos diez minutos hasta la próxima clase y quiero refrescarme, así que sentémonos."

Todos lo hicieron y Karin se dió cuenta de que no sólo Riku tenía una katana, sino que también Masaru y Yuki tenían una. "Así que, vosotros dos también os habéis encontrado con vuestros espíritus de la Zanpakuto," dijo Karin. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

"Yeah, pero Masaru es el único de nosotros tres que ha sido capaz de aprender nombre de su Zanpakuto y así obtener el Shikai," dijo Yuki.

"¿Dónde pedís una espada?"

"Se lo tienes que contar a uno de los profesores," dijo Riku. "¿ Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque me he encontrado de alguna forma al espíritu de mi Zanpakuto. Sólo puedo escuchar su voz, pero aún no la he conocido oficialmente."

"Wow. Encontrarte con el espíritu de tu Zanpakuto incluso antes de venir aquí. Eso es muy impresionante. Ahora no hay ningún error de que seas una Kurosaki," dijo Masaru.

"Es porque escucho a mi Zanpakuto la razón por la que estoy aquí."

"Bueno, puedes preguntarle al profesor de Historia Shinigami después de clase sobre lo de conseguirte una espada."

"Ok. También quiero daros las gracias. Estáis siendo extremadamente amables conmigo y me habéis aceptado, así que gracias."

"No hay problema Karin," dijo Riku. Justo entonces, un timbre fue escuchado a través del patio. "Ese es el timbre que avisa que volvamos a clase. Suena cuando nos quedan cinco minutos del descanso. Sonará de nuevo cuando las clases empiecen oficialmente," explicó Riku. "Vamos, te llevaremos a la clase temprano, así sabrás el camino hacia allí. Y ya que estamos con ello, Masaru y Yuki, Karin está en todas nuestras clases."

"Bien. Éste va a ser un año divertido," dijo Yuki mientras se encaminaban a la primera clase de Karin en la Academia Shinigami.

**Song: Miss Murder by AFI**

**Perdón si tardé algo más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar este capítulo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Y hasta la próxima XD Espero vuestros reviews**


	7. 7 Las 4 Artes Shinigami

**N/A** son comentarios del autor, RyuuRaiden

**N/T **son mis comentarios

"conversaciones"

_pensamientos_

_Zampakuto_

~ * ~ (cambio de escena)

Rated T por su lenguaje y violencia (y no piensa cambiarlo).

_**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. **__**Cualquier OC creado es de RyuuRaiden, al igual que la historia, la cual yo solo traduzco.**_

**Nota (Autor): Las traducciones están numeradas y pueden encontrarse al final del capítulo. Esto va para el resto del fanfic también. Además, no voy a poner en las traducciones los hechizos de kido ni de las Zanpakutos que son constantemente vistas; puedes buscarlas si lo necesitas.**

Capítulo 7: Las Cuatro Artes Shinigami

**Hakuda**

Han pasado cinco meses desde que Karin fue por primera vez a la Academia Shinigami. Había recibido los datos básicos de las artes Shinigami y era capaz de desenvolverse en cada uno hasta una cierta extensión. Aún así, de entre las cuatro, el área en que estaba más aventajada era combate mano a mano, lo cual se enteró de que era más conocido como hakuda en el Seireitei y era parte de las especialidades de la 2ª División. Pensando en la 2ª División, recordó el ofrecimiento de Soifon de darle más entrenamiento en hakuda.

Karin era la más competente en hakuda en su clase, así que a menudo le pedía el profesor que fuese a ayudar a otros entrenando con ellos. En ese momento en particular, ella se estaba enfrentando a Riku, que no era como un oponente en serio para ella. Karin bloqueó el golpe que lanzó Riku, rápidamente agarró la muñeca de su amiga, dio un paso a un lado y volteó a Riku, que cayó sobre su espalda.

"Ow, eso ha dolido. Eres realmente una genio en hakuda, ¿no, Karin?" preguntó Riku mientras se tumbaba en el suelo.

"Yeah, supongo. Pero era muy buena en combate mano a mano antes de venir al Seireitei, así que no te sientas mal por perder contra mi Riku," le dijo Karin a su amiga mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Riku la cogió. "Aún no puedo creer que Soifon-taicho te ofreciera entrenamiento en hakuda. Eso es tan guay. ¡Es como entrenar con la misma Shihoin Yoruichi!"

Karin sonrió suavemente. Cerca de dos semanas tras su primer encuentro con Riku, Karin le contó a su amiga cómo fue a la Academia Shinigami: cómo murió, qué pasó en la reunión de Capitanes y Tenientes, y el encuentro con los Capitanes cuando aún se estaba recuperando en la 4ª División.

"Pienso que deberías aceptar esa oferta. Podrías convertirte en una luchadora de hakuda muy fuerte. Pensándolo mejor, ya lo eres, pero entrenar con Soifon-taicho sería una forma fantástica de aumentar tus habilidades," dijo Riku.

"¡Pato!" gritó una familiar voz masculina. Las chicas reaccionaron a lo que la voz había dicho y esquivaron a una figura voladora que chocó en la pared detrás de Riku y Karin. "Lo siento, Yuki. No pensé que podrías haber volado tan lejos."

"Bien, gracias por eso Masaru. Al menos advertiste a Riku y Karin, de otra forma ellas habrían sido mi cancha de aterrizaje. La próxima vez, no hagas una patada circular después de golpearme en el aire; salvo por cualquier enemigo que tengas porque, tengo que admitirlo, eso ha sido un movimiento muy guay, sólo no lo hagas en tus amigos," dijo Yuki se levantaba del suelo y se quitaba el polvo de encima.

El profesor de hakuda llegó hasta ellos, "¿Estás bien Tukiko?" Yuki asintió. "Muy bien. Satoshi, no hagas eso de nuevo."

"Hai, Sensei," dijo Masaru mirando al suelo con culpabilidad mientras el profesor se dirigía hacia otros entrenamientos.

Riku tomó la oportunidad de volver a comenzar su conversación con Karin. "Qué magnífica pequeña distracción ha sido ésa de nuestra nuestra conversación, huh ¿Karin?"

Karin miró a Riku y rió ligeramente. "Yeah..."

"¿Por qué no aceptarías su oferta? Ella probablemente pueda enseñarte mucho más de lo que puedas aprender aquí."

Yuki y Masaru miraron confusos a las chicas. "¿Sobre qué estáis hablando?" inquirió Yuki.

Karin dudó por un momento antes de contarles lo de la oferta que Soifon le había hecho cuando se encontraron oficialmente por primera vez.

"Eso es...wow. Un Capitán ofreciéndote entrenamiento. Y la Capitana de la 2ª División y Comandante en jefe del Onmitsukido. Joder," dijo Masaru con una mirada de asombro. "Soy de una de las cuatro familias nobles e incluso mi familia no recibe ofertas como esa de los Capitanes."

"Soifon-taicho debe realmente pensar que tienes talento para hacerte una oferta como ésa, creo," comentó Yuki. "Ella no acepta a débiles, pero considerando que eres una Kurosaki y que sabes algo de combate mano a mano probablemente le hizo pensar que tienes un gran potencial."

_¿Por qué eres tan extrañamente listo Yuki?_ Pensó Karin para sí misma. Este pensamiento, no obstante, fue dicho a viva voz por Riku.

"No es mi culpa. Y yo no diría listo; es más bien como mirar dentro de la personalidad de Soifon-taicho y su razonamiento para ofrecerle a Karin entrenamiento," se defendió Yuki.

"Cálmate Yuki. Solamente estaba bromeando," dijo Riku dándole palmaditas al hombro de Yuki.

"Bien, hora de terminar. ¡Que cesen todas las luchas!" gritó el profesor. Cualquier movimiento de hakuda que estaba a la mitad de ser ejecutado fue parado inmediatamente. La clase sabía que su profesor de hakuda tenía algo de temperamento. "En la próxima clase, continuaremos combinando artes marciales. ¡Así que preparaos!"

"Hai Sensei!" respondió la clase al unísono.

**Kido**

Kido era probablemente la peor área de Karin de las cuatro artes; ella era mediocre en clase. Karin podía realizar los hechizos de Hado y Bakudo #1-20 sin los encantamientos, lo que la mayor parte de la gente de su clase podía hacer. Pero considerando que ella no había tenido las bases del primer año y había tenido que empezar desde el principio, Riku, Yuki, y Masaru estaban impresionados con el rápido aumento de los poderes en kido de Karin, especialmente en lo que concernía a los hechizos de Hado. Los hechizos de Bakudo de Karin eran difíciles de romper; el profesor de kido le dijo a Karin que a causa de su alto nivel de reiatsu que hacía que sus hechizos de Bakudo fueran más difíciles de romper que los de los demás.

Recientemente una invitada especial apareció en su clase de Kido. El profesor les contó que ella era una maestra de kido y que incluso tenía una Zampakuto de tipo kido.

_Gee, Desearía saber quién es..._ pensó Karin para sí misma.

"Por favor, bienvenida Hinamori Momo, Teniente de la 5ª División," dijo el profesor.

"¡Buenas tardes Teniente!" dijeron a la chica mientras ella entraba y se quedaba en pie junto al profesor.

"Konichiwa aprendices de Shinigami. Estoy aquí hoy para ayudar a cualquiera de vosotros que tenga algún problema con el kido," dijo suavemente.

_No la he visto en una temporada,_ pensó Karin. _Normalmente solo veo a Ichi-nii los fines de semana y ella no ha estado allí ninguna de las veces que he ido. No me di cuenta de que la echaba tanto de menos._

_Quizás sea porque la consideras una amiga. ¡Duh!_

_¡Urusai Voz!_ Ya que el espíritu de su Zanpakuto aún no había revelado su nombre, Karin se tomó la libertad de llamarla Voz ya que no tenía otro nombre con el que denominarla.

La clase de Karin comenzó a practicar. Algunos fueron hacia los muñecos de prácticas que estaban colocados en el suelo para los hechizos de Hado mientras otros se emparejaban para practicar los hechizos de Bakudo.

Karin y Masaru decidieron practicar Bakudo mientras que Yuki y Riku fueron hacia los muñecos para practicar Hado.

"Espero que hayas estado bien Karin-chan," dijo Momo mientras caminaba hacia Karin y Masaru.

_La clase casi ha acabado. Probablemente haya esperado a que casi acabase para poder hablar conmigo como una amiga en lugar de como un sensei a su estudiante,_ pensó Karin.

"Oh, He estado mejor Momo-chan," contestó Karin. Su afirmación era cierta ya que estaba intentando liberarse del hechizo Bakudo #4, Hainawa de Masaru.

Momo sonrió. "Espero que sepas que no te he olvidado. He estado muy ocupada últimamente y me siento mejor fuera de la 5ª División que dentro en estos momentos. Porque no ayuda que tu hermano se esté pasando cada vez más tiempo en la División, así que he tenido un ligero aumento del trabajo en la 5ª."

"¿En serio?" cuestionó Karin. "Él siempre está allí cuando lo visito."

"Lo que es solo los fines de semana."

"Cierto. ¿Pero dijiste la 13ª División, cierto ?" Momo asintió afirmando. "Bien, entonces quizás consiga el coraje para decirle a Rukia que le gusta."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

"¿Así que te diste cuenta?"

"No ha sido tan difícil de ver, especialmente desde que está rondando la _13ª_ _División_," dijo Momo, enfatizando la última parte.

"Haha, yeah. Bueno, la próxima vez que vea a Ichi-nii, le haré saber que necesitas que deje hecho su trabajo antes de que vaya a ver a Rukia," dijo Karin mientras daba un último empuje sobre el hechizo de atadura aumentando su nivel de reiatsu y finalmente consiguió romperlo. "¡Al fin!" exclamó Karin mientras caía al suelo ligeramente exhausta.

"De camino, ¿estás más cerca de averiguar el nombre de tu Zanpakuto Karin-chan?" preguntó Momo.

"Nop. Voz dijo que aún no he superado mi bloqueo."

"Lo conseguirás Karin. Solo no te rindas." dijo Masaru mientras se sentaba cerca Karin.

"Créeme Masaru, no lo haré."

"¿Hay algo que quieras que le cuente a Ichigo-taicho, Karin-chan?" cuestionó Momo.

"Nop. Solamente dile que lo veré el sábado."

**Hoho**

Hoho era algo a lo que Karin realmente se acostumbraría; especialmente desde antes de que intentase realizar algo parecido al shunpo. Finalmente se acostumbró a recolectar y solidificar reishi en sus pies y comenzó a hacer progresos en cada clase. Estaba alegre de que era capaz de hacer un mayor progreso desde que habían recibido a otro invitado del Gotei 13 en su clase.

_De nuevo, me gustaría saber quién podría ser,_ pensó sarcásticamente cuando el profesor anunció que alguien de las divisiones iría a su clase.

_Parece que estáis teniendo cada vez más profesores invitados del Gotei 13,_ dijo Voz.

_Si, es cierto. Y no son Shinigami de bajo nivel. Hemos estado recibiendo oficiales de alto nivel, Momo-chan...y ahora ella,_ pensó Karin mientras veía a la persona que hizo shunpo hasta quedar cerca de su profesor de hoho.

"¡Buenos días Taicho!" dijo la clase de Karin con una inclinación hacia la Capitana.

La Capitana no contestó, en su lugar observó la clase en silencio, lo que recordó a Karin cuando conoció por primera vez a Soifon-taicho en el 4º Escuadrón. Soifon no se veía distinta. El mismo pelo corto con esas trenzas terminadas en esas cosas parecidas a anillos, pero no llevaba su obi amarillo, su haori de Capitán, o su Zanpakuto que normalmente llevaba atada horizontalmente a su espalda. Karin los vio colocados en el banco que había tras Soifon. La Capitana estaba en pie ante la clase vestida con el uniforme de combate standard del Comandante en Jefe del grupo punitivo.

"Dividíos y haced vuestros acostumbrados ejercicios de shunpo," dijo el profesor.

"Hai Sensei!" respondió la clase.

Estaban a punto de ir al campo de shunpo que era utilizado para ayudar a aumentar la distancia y resistencia en el uso del shunpo hasta que, "Matte!" ordenó Soifon. Los aprendices pararon donde estaban y miraron a la Capitana de la 2ª División, Comandante en Jefe del Onmitsukido, y protegida de la única e inigualable Shihoin Yoruichi. "Kurosaki Karin, permanece aquí," dijo. "El resto de vosotros puede irse."

Sus amigos pusieron ciertas miradas en sus rostros. Las caras de Riku y Yuki tenían la preocupación grabada, pero Masaru sabía que Karin podía cuidarse a sí misma incluso cuando tenía que enfrentarse a un Capitán y le dirigió una mirada que le decía, "Ten cuidado." Riku, Yuki, y Masaru fueron los últimos en ir al campo interior de shunpo.

"Quería darte algo de instrucción privada antes de dejarte reunirte con tu clase," dijo Soifon al fin. "Además de que quería ver cómo eres de buena en shunpo sin tener a esos otros aprendices en el camino. Has tenido clases de hakuda, ¿no? ¿Cómo eres en ésas?"

"Soy la mejor en mi clase. Mi profesor me tiene ayudando a otros estudiantes. Riku, Yuki, y Masaru piensan que debería aceptar tu oferta de entrenamiento más avanzado. Creen que podría aprender más de ti de lo que estoy aprendiendo aquí."

Soifon se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. "¿Es eso lo que quieres Kurosaki?"

"Pienso que aceptaré solo después de haber completado al menos un año de la Academia Shinigami. Aunque soy buena en hakuda, debo afinar mis otras habilidades primero antes de aceptar."

Soifon asintió. "Haré que te mantengas en eso. Ahora, comencemos con el shunpo."

Soifon mostró unos buenos ejercicios de calentamiento para hacer antes del shunpo además de unas mejores carrerillas prácticas para usar con el shunpo que las que enseñaban a los aprendices de Shinigami. Karin se hizo una nota mental para contarle a Masaru, Riku, y Yuki sobre estos ejercicios para que también pudiesen mejorar su shunpo; especialmente Yuki ya que era el que tenía más problemas de los cuatro con la resistencia y la distancia.

Karin se reunió a la clase con Soifon tras cerca de media hora de entrenamiento de shunpo en el interior con la Capitana.

"Soifon-taicho, ¿le importaría explicarnos el por qué el shunpo es tan importante para un Shinigami?" preguntó el profesor.

Soifon miró fijamente al profesor antes de girarse hacia la clase que estaba reunida. "Shunpo puede salvar vuestras vidas. Cuando finalmente os graduéis, descubriréis que usáis shunpo más a menudo de lo que pensáis. Lo usaréis para ir por el Seireitei más rápido y para esquivar ataques de Hollow. Conocer las bases del shunpo y tener una buena resistencia en ello es esencial si planeas entrar en la 2ª División o en el Onmitsukido para aprender formas avanzadas del hoho como el Senka o el Utsusemi."

"¿Qué son el Senka y el Utsusemi Soifon-taicho?" preguntó una chica.

"Senka es cuando uno se mueve hacia la espalda de sus oponentes y ataca directamente y sella el Saketsu y el Hakusui de un golpe. Puede que hayáis oído que Kuchiki-taicho es de alguna forma famosos pr su uso de ésta técnica."

Karin ya sabía lo que era el Senka antes de que esa chica preguntase. Ichigo se lo explicó hace tiempo cuando le contó su historia completa de cuándo era un Shinigami Sustituto.

"Y para el Utsusemi, será mejor si os lo muestro," continuó Soifon. Ella no dijo nada y continuó observando fijamente a la clase durante algunos minutos antes de que Karin se diese cuenta de lo que Soifon había hecho.

"Es una imagen residual," contó Karin a la silenciosa clase con ligero asombro.

"Así es Kurosaki. Buen trabajo al darte cuenta," dijo Soifon desde la retaguardia de ellos, sujetando ahora su Zanpakuto en su mano. Ella brincó sobre la clase y cortó la imagen haciéndola desaparecer. Se levantó y se giró. "Camino del Onmitsu, 3º de Shihou, Utsusemi," indicó. "Solo hay unos pocos Shinigami en todo el Seireitei que saben cómo usarlo."

La clase la observó impresionada. "Conozco este tipo de cosas Soifon-taicho, pero me contaste algo de tu Zanpakuto hace algunos meses así que conozco sus efectos, ¿podrías hacernos una demostración?" preguntó Karin a la Capitana mientras la clase giraba sus cabezas para mirar confusos a Karin.

Soifon sonrió a Karin. "Eso es cierto. Aún tengo que mostrártelo, joven Kurosaki. Muy bien." Sujetó su Zanpakuto y con su mano izquierda agarró la hoja. "Pica a los enemigos hasta la muerte, Suzumebachi." El wakizashi brilló rojo y se reformó en el antebrazo y dedo medio de Soifon. La energía roja se dispersó para revelar un guantelete dorado y negro en su antebrazo y una garra en su dedo conectada al guantelete por una cadena dorada.

Ella miró alrededor y descubrió a uno de los muñecos de prácticas. "Kurosaki, podrías coger eso y traerlo aquí." Una vez que Karin trajo el muñeco, se sentó de vuelta junto a Riku, Masaru, y Yuki mientras Soifon preparaba su Shikai. Cargó contra el muñeco golpeándolo en el centro de su pecho. El profesor lo giró para que toda la clase pudiese ver la legendaria marca de la garra. "La marca se llama Homonka y no desaparece hasta que toma efecto el poder de Suzumebachi o hasta que yo lo quiera. El principal poder de Suzumebachi es un ataque a dos golpes. Tengo que golpear el mismo lugar una segunta ver para que su efecto se active."

"¿Qué pasa cuando lo golpeas por segunda vez?" preguntó Riku asombrada.

Soifon indicó al profesor que volviese el muñeco hacia ella. Soifon golpeó la marca Homonka de nuevo y se alejó viendo cómo el muñeco se volvía de una color rosa oscuro antes de disolverse en la nada.

"Así que eso es lo que sucede," susurró Karin.

"Suzumebachi también puede destruir cualquier tipo de veneno que pueda estar en mi cuerpo si me golpeo con ella."

"Pero si hicieses eso, entonces tendrías una de esas marcas de Homonka," dijo Yuki.

"Si, pero como es mi propio Homonka puedo hacer que se vaya cuando quiera."

"Siento interrumpir, pero la clase está a punto de terminar y tenemos que volver dentro para que podáis recoger vuestras cosas," dijo el profesor.

La mayoría de la clase comenzó a rogarle al professor, para poder quedarse un poco más mientras que Masaru, Yuki, Karin, y Riku se levantaban para volver dentro. Yuki, Masaru, y Riku pararon cuando se dieron cuenta de que Karin también había parado de caminar. Se giraron para mirarla, la cual les devolvía la mirada; entonces ella se giró para mirar a Soifon a los ojos. Ambas se lanzaron una maléfica sonrisa antes de que Karin entrase con sus amigos.

Karin pensó, _Hasta el año que viene Soifon-taicho..._

**Zanjutsu**

El día que ella llegó a la Academia, el profesor de las clases de Historia Shinigami le dijo a Karin que fuese a la 1ª División para poder solicitar una. Fue con Riku después de que terminasen las clases ese día y le dijeron a Karin que tardaría cerca de una semana en forjarse la katana que ella había elegido. Cuando esa semana pasó, un Shinigami de la división de su hermano le entregó su katana. La katana que había elegido tenía una hoja de unas 24 pulgadas, con una guarda cuadrada y un mango rojo.

Antes de que su katana llegase, el director le dijo que no tendría permitido practicar con ella durante las clases de Zanjutsu que solo permitía usar espadas de madera. Le dijo que tendría que encontrar a otros estudiantes que tuvieran sus propias katanas para entrenar. Así que ella practicaba con su katana principalmente con Yuki, Riku, y Masaru, que podía liberar su Shikai de vez en cuando para entrenar con dos de ellos a la vez.

Según sus amigos, solo algunas personas en toda su clase había conseguido descubrir el nombre de su Zanpakuto y alcanzar el Shikai. Masaru era uno de ellos mientras que la otra persona que había alcanzado el Shikai salía con Ibaru Kamiko, alguien a quien Karin no aguantaba y, desafortunadamente, Kamiko y sus dos 'compinches,' como Yuki los llamaba, también estaban en todas sus clases, aunque no la molestaron hasta la clase de Zanjutsu por alguna razón.

Kamiko tenía dos compinches, un chico y una chica. Hisashi Isamu, el chico, era cerca de dos pulgadas más bajo que Masaru con pelo castaño claro y ojos rojos. La chica era la que había logrado el Shikai en el pequeño grupo. Chika Emiko tenía pelo zanahoria y ojos verdes. A Karin le contó Riku que Emiko no era en realidad una mala persona; ella solo salía con Kamiko porque ella e Isamu eran los mejores amigos durante su estadía en el Rukongai antes de ir a la Academia.

Las Zampakuto de ambos, Masaru y Emiko, aún no habían sido rebeladas al público general hasta ahora. Karin, sus amigos, el grupo de Ibaru, y el resto de su clase estaban sentados en su clase de Zanjutsu que tomaba lugar en un área de lucha externa.

"Ahora, sé que algunos de vosotros os habéis encontrado con los espíritus de vuestras Zanpakuto," comentó el profesor. "Chika y Satoshi ya ha alcanzado su Shikai y me gustaría que luchasen y liberasen sus Zanpakutos para daros una idea de lo que pueden hacer."

Masaru se levantó, al igual que Emiko. Salieron al campo y se pusieron frente a frente. Ambos desataron sus Zanpakutos y se colocaron en sus posturas. Emiko atacó primero, acercando la distancia entre ella y Masaru usando shunpo. Él la bloqueó, forzándola a alejarse sin siquiera moverse de donde estaba.

Emiko hizo shunpo de nuevo, pero esta vez venía desde la espalda de Masaru, el cual ni siquiera bloqueó, pero usó su propio shunpo para esquivar el ataque y acabar detrás de Emiko. Emiko se deslizó por el suelo para bajar su velocidad.

_Eso es__,_ pensó para sí misma. _¡Veamos cómo esquiva esto!_

"!Ráfaga, Kaze no Hauringu (1)!" exclamó ella. Su katana fue cubierta por un viento giratorio que la transformó en una espada de hoja doble.

_Oh __mierda..._ pensó Masaru; él no era el único que pensaba esto, ya que Karin, Riku, y Yuki también pensaban lo mismo.

Emiko tomó su espada con ambas manos y la sujetó perpendicular con el suelo, y entonces empezó a girarla en círculos, lentamente al principio para ganar luego velocidad. Fuera del centro del círculo vino un tornado lateral que fue hacia Masaru. Todos se dieron cuenta de que desde que apareció el tornado no podían escuchar nada.

_Mierda__,_ pensó él. Saltó hacia un lado para esquivarlo, pero fue muy lento. Él fue lanzado contra un árbol. _Quizás debería tomarme esto seriamente._

"¿Te gusta la habilidad especial de mi Zanpakuto? No es solo que sea de tipo viento, pero por eso, puede hacer que nadie pueda escuchar nada cuando el tornado está fuera," le contó Emiko a Masaru.

_Qué maravillosa habilidad__,_ pensó él para sí. Masaru se levantó, miró a Emiko que estaba preparando otro tornado, y gritó para que todos lo escuchasen, "¡Acuchilla, Taka (2)!"

Su Zanpakuto brilló, convirtiéndose en una energía plateada. Se separó en dos manchas de energía que comenzaron a tomar forma en ambos brazos. La energía fue arrastrada para revelar una Zanpakuto dual. En ambos brazos, desde su muñeca a la mitad de su antebrazo, había una guardas metálicas plateadas. Sujetas al lado de las guardas había una hoja que salia dela zona de su codo, curvándose ligeramente hasta pasar su mano, como un talón de lado (3).

Emiko le envió rápidamente otro tornado, pero él lo esquivó propiamente esta vez utilizando shunpo para moverse tras Emiko. Él escuchó un sordo crack y vio que un árbol estaba cayéndose a su lado por el tornado de su oponente. Cargó contra Emiko desde atrás. Ella se giró, preparada para atacar con otro tornado, pero él hizo shunpo para ponerse a su lado y le lanzó un corte con su hoja derecha. Emiko rápidamente se las arregló para mover su espada de hoja doble para defenderse y sus espadas se encontraron con un clang metálico.

Él no se permitiría alejarse mucho ya que sabía la facilidad de la chica para invocar otro tornado. Debido a esto, Masaru pronto levantó su mano superior porque estaba forzando a Emiko a entrar en una pelea a corta distancia, a lo cual veía que ella no estaba muy acostumbrada aún. De todas formas, Masaru tenía una Zampakuto de tipo cuerpo a cuerpo y todos esos entrenamientos con Riku, Yuki, y Karin estaban dando la pena, especialmente desde que luchaba con dos de ellos a la vez.

_Hora de terminar esto,_ pensó. Bloqueó un ataque, que Emiko le había lanzado, con su hoja izquierda y con sus Zanpakutos juntas él rápidamente agarró el mango de la Zanpakuto de ella con su mano derecha, y saltó sobre Emiko con su Zanpakuto aún en su mano y ella se negaba rotundamente a soltar su Zanpakuto, lo que él esperaba que hiciese ya que él habría hecho lo mismo, ella también fue arrastrada al aire por el salto de él. A la mitad del salto,él dio un golpe frontal con toda su voluntad, e hizo volar a Emiko y a su Zanpakuto cerca de 30 pies lejos de él. Ella no tuvo tiempo para intentar pararse, así que su cuerpo siguió alejándose de Masaru. Cuando Emiko finalmente golpeó un árbol, hubo un asqueroso sonido. Su cuerpo se deslizó y golpeó el suelo.

Masaru corrió hacia Emiko mientras ponía a su Zanpakuto de vuelta a su estado sellado. Cuando alcanzó el cuerpo de Emiko se dió cuenta de que ella estaba sangrando en varias zonas, pero seguía consciente.

"Lo siento," le dijo suavemente. Ella asintió ligeramente para dejar de supiese que aceptaba su disculpa. Los médicos fueron llamados y se llevaron a Emiko al cuerto de sanación de la Academia.

Masaru caminó de vuelta hacia el resto de la clase de Zanjutsu. El profesor fue al ala hospitalaria con Emiko para asegurarse de que iba a estar bien.

"Buen trabajo idiota. La has herido," dijo Kamiko.

Masaru no respondió; Yuki y Riku estaban más que deseando adelantarse y defenderle, pero Karin los superó a ambos, "Urusai Ibaru! Él no pretendía hacerlo. Aún estaba consciente antes de que se la llevaran para curarla y ya que Masaru fue el primero en acercarse a ella, estoy segura de que ya se ha disculpado. No hay necesidad de hacer que se sienta incluso más culpable."

"Sí la hay. ¿Qué pasa si ella no sobrevive?" dijo Hisashi mostrando una ligera preocupación por Emiko.

"Serás idiota," dijo una voz femenina. "He pasado por muchas peores heridas y he sobrevivido."

"Conozco esa voz," dijo Karin.

"Más te vale conocerla. La has conocido durante más de dos años."

"Gracias por eso Rukia."

De hecho, Rukia apareció al frente de la clase de Karin. Llevaba puesta su placa de Teniente en su brazo izquierdo, como siempre. "No hay problema. Y no soy la única que ha venido a ayudar en tu clase de Zanjutsu. Mira detás de ti."

La clase al completo se giró para ver al Capitán de la 10ª División, al Capitán y Teniente de la 6ª División, y al Capitán de la 5ª División. Karin abrió con sorpresa sus ojos antes de correr hacia su hermano. "Ichi-nii!" gritó emocionada mientras se lanzaba sobre su hermano.

"También es bueno verte Karin," le susurró mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Ella se soltó y preguntó, "¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí?"

"Bueno, Rukia, Renji, y yo estábamos aquí para verte después de que salieses de tu clase y nos encontramos con tu profesor que nos dijo lo que pasó. Byakuya y Toshiro-"

"¡Es Hitsugaya-taicho!" le dijo el Capitán de pelo blanco a Ichigo.

_Pobre Hitsugaya-taicho; siempre teniendo que aguantarle eso. Quizás podría aceptarlo, tal y como yo lo he hecho. Aunque, continuaré esperando que utilice honoríficos algún día,_ pensaba Byakuya.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Karin. "Ichi-nii, pienso que sería más amable si usases honoríficos con Kuchiki-taicho y Toshiro. Odian cuando no los usas mientras los estás nombrando."

Ichigo miró a su pequeña hermana y miró luego hacia los dos Capitanes. "Pensaré en ello." Toshiro y Byakuya suspiraron agradecidos mentalmente y se dijeron que se lo tendrían que agradecer a Karin. "De todas formas, ellos escucharon lo que el profesor nos había contado y ofrecieron su ayuda ya que habían acabado enseñando a sus clases."

"Yeah, así que aquí estamos y ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco," dijo Renji a la clase. "¡Tú! Tú tienes una Zanpakuto de tipo lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿cierto?" le preguntó a Masaru.

Masaru miró al Teniente pelirrojo con la mirada baja, "Hai."

"Bien. Entrenarás especialmente conmigo ya que tienes esa mirada en los ojos que he visto antes en Ichigo y conozco justo lo que te ayudará." Renji se alejó con Masaru siguiéndole.

Fuera del resto de la clase, solo Karin, Yuki, y Riku tenían espadas sin liberar. Ichigo le dijo que podían practicar ellos solos ya que él, Rukia, Byakuya, y Toshiro habían dividido la clase en grupos iguales para que cada uno de ellos pudiera enseñar.

Ellos fueron al centro del campo mientras que cada uno de los sustitutos se posicionaron a su alrededor de Karin, Riku, y Yuki. En ese momento, Karin estaba peleando contra Riku, con Yuki observando desde los lados animando a sus dos amigas para luchar más fuerte.

Después de que pasasen 15 minutos, Karin tenía ventaja sobre Riku que era casi incapaz de mantenerse en pie debido al cansancio. Aunque las dos chicas estaban tan metidas en su lucha para darse cuenta, Yuki se fijó en que todas las sesiones habían terminado y ahora todos, incluyendo a Masaru y Renji que también habían parado de entrenar, estaban observando su lucha.

Karin se puso en una postura ofensiva mientras esperaba a que Riku hiciera un movimiento. Desafortunadamente, sería un movimiento que eligiría el destino de la lucha.

_Es la hora..._ dijo una voz en la cabeza de Riku.

Riku se levantó, pero mantuvo sus ojos mirando al suelo mientras decía en una voz clara que todos pudieron escuchar, "Diezma, Jishin (4)!" La Zanpakuto de Riku tomó un brillo verde y se convirtió en dos guanteletes de un verde oscuro que cubría las manos y antebrazos de Riku. Finalmente levantó su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Karin que mantenían una mezcla de shock y felicidad en ellos. Riku se puso en una posición de artes marciales, lo cual era raro ya que el hakuda no era realmente uno de sus puntos fuertes.

"Te estarás preguntando por qué he tomado una pose de artes marciales Karin. Lo descubrirás pronto," gritó Riku a su amiga.

Karin sonrió a su amiga. "Estoy contenta de que hayas alcanzado el Shikai. ¡Ahora esta pelea de entrenamiento va a ser genial!" gritó ella mientras cambiaba su pose a una más defensiba ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer la Zanpakuto de su amiga.

Riku sonrió a Karin antes de pisar fuertemente el suelo con su pierna izquierda, que levantó una enorme roca de la tierra. Entonces Riku lo golpeó con su mano derecha y lo mandó volando hacia Karin a una alta velocidad.

Karin hizo shunpo para alejarse del camino de la roca voladora. Cuando vio que la roca se dividió en piezas menores después de hacer contacto contra donde estaba ella antes, exclamó, "Vaya mierda."

"¡Karin!" exclamó Ichigo desde detrás.

"¡Ahora no es el momento de que me des un sermón sobre no usar mal lenguaje, Ichi-nii!" gritó Karin mientras saltaba fuera del camino de otra roca.

Pasó unos minutos esquivando ataques mandados por Riku intentando descubrir de qué era exactamente capaz su amiga, pero debido a su constante uso del shunpo para esquivar los ataques de su amiga, Karin se estaba cansando.

_Parece que solo puede lanzar las rocas que saca de la tierra. ¿Pero cómo hace eso? ¿Es ése todo el poder del Shikai de su Zanpakuto o sólo una parte de él? Creo que es hora de experimentar._

Karin hizo shunpo acercándose a Riku y gritó, "¡Hado #4, Byakurai!" Sus dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha se volvieron de un pálido azul y salió un disparo de luz tremendamente poderoso porque ella añadió reiatsu extra para aumentar su fuerza.

Riku no tuvo tiempo para golpear el suelo para sacar una roca que bloquease el veloz hechizo de kido, así que se vio forzada a revelar el verdadero poder de su Zanpakuto haciendo un brusco movimiento con su brazo que movió la tierra convirtiéndola en una pared protectora a su alrededor.

"Terraquinesis, verdadera manipulación de la tierra," dijo Karin mientras respiraba fuertemente.

La pared de tierra para revelar a una sonriente y claramente exhausta Riku. "Creo que vamos a tener que llamar a esto un empate Karin. Ambas estamos muy cansadas para continuar."

Karin asintió, caminó hacia su amiga, y le dio un abrazo. "Enhorabuena," susurró en la oreja de Riku.

"Gracias. Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte a alcanzar tu Shikai," respondió ella. Riku rompió el abrazo; su Zanpakuto regresó a su estado sellado antes de desmayarse por el cansancio. Karin ni siquiera intentó atraparla, ni pudo hacerlo, ya que caía en la oscuridad mientras Karin también se desmayaba debido a que estaba exhausta.

**Song: Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru (from Kingdom Hearts 2)**

**Lamento haber tardado algo más de lo acostumbrado en traducir este capi, Espero que lo disfrut****éis. Bss y hasta el próximo**

Traducciones:

(1)-"viento aullante"

(2)-"halcón"

(3)-N/A: Lo siento, pero esa ha sido la mejor forma que he tenido para describirlo con mis propias palabras. Si necesitáis más ayuda para imaginároslo, mandadme un mensaje. (N/T: En realidad RyuuRaiden tiene algunas imágenes de las armas en su profile, por si queréis verlas)

(4)-"terremoto"


End file.
